Vientos
by Ginawa
Summary: Los cambios en el viento pueden hacer que un día apacible acabe con tormenta. Nuestras vidas estan llenas de esos cambios producidos por vientos tanto externos como internos. Un final para un nuevo comienzo IchixRukia. Nuevo cap
1. Rainy clouds

_Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic, espero q les guste_

**RAINY CLOUDS**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que derrotasen a Aizen y todo volvía a la normalidad. Ichigo continuaba con su trabajo de shinigami y Rukia le ayudaba entrenándole para mejorar sus técnicas, tanto en las artes mágicas como en el arte con la espada.

Ya hacía más de medio año que se habían conocido, más de medio año cuando Rukia atravesó el corazón de él con su espada blanca, aunque siente que realmente el corazón que atravesaron esa noche fue el de ella, no con una espada, sino con una mirada de desesperación.

Aun hoy se pregunta algunas noches, cómo es que le ayudó,... ella que se sentía de hielo, ella que no sentía ni compasión ni afecto por nadie...puede que fuese por su parecido con él...puede que al principio fuese por eso...pero sabe que sólo fue al principio.

Los días a su lado pasaban volando, se sentía libre y a la vez atrapada, atrapada por esos ojos, por esa voz que le recordaba, que en algún momento, alguno que ella ya no recuerda, había sido humana.

Al principio luchaba contra ese sentimiento, lo negaba...no quería creer que alguien le importase tanto, tanto como para correr el riesgo del máximo castigo, la pena de muerte. El día que la llevaron al Duo Terminal no sintió pena, no se arrepintió de nada. Sabía que nunca volvería a encontrarse con esos ojos avellana, que la despertaban poco a poco de su letargo. Cuando eres condenado de esa manera, simplemente dejas de existir...nunca vuelves al mundo mortal, nunca volvería a encontrarlo. Pero aun así, sabiendo todos sus riesgos, no se arrepentía de ni un solo minuto a su lado y lo volvería a hacer aunque eso significase mil muertes.

Y al final, él,...no sólo la salvó de la muerte, sino de la muerte en vida. Sabía que ese sentimiento empezó a crecer en ella poco a poco, no sabía lo que él sentía hacia ella, a veces creía ver algún reflejo tras sus ojos...pero rápidamente él los borraba con una de sus típicas caras de fastidio. Pero eso no le importaba, era feliz con el mero hecho de estar a su lado.

La nieve caía fuera de la cabaña donde habían decidido pasar el año nuevo. Todos estaban allí, Chad, Inoue, Ishida... algunos de la soul society habían cruzado la puerta para estar ese día tan especial con sus amigos...incluso su hermano Byakuya se encontraba allí. La cena había sido divertida y amena, ahora todos se encontraban en pequeños grupos charlando alegremente alrededor de la chimenea hasta que el reloj marcase la medianoche, cuando la casa se convertiría en una pequeña pista de baile con música actual y con sake en abundancia.

Rukia oía la charla mientras sentada miraba como los copos de nieve caían en el exterior, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que su hermano le había dicho antes de la cena..."tienes dos semanas para volver, la soul society te necesita en el otro lado"...en ese momento sintió como si su corazón se partiese y se diese de golpe contra la realidad, la realidad de que ese no era su sitio por mucho que lo intentase, aunque su hermano volvió a darle una mínima esperanza... "aunque si decides quedarte lo comprenderé, pero ya sabes lo que implica eso.  
Se miró pensativa su mano izquierda...si me quedo...si me convierto en humana perdería mis poderes...o mucho peor...puede que me convirtiese en hollow. Deseaba quedarse pero ¿él¿lo desearía?

Desde el otro lado del salón Ichigo sólo tenía ojos para ella. Desde hacía semanas, después de que se quedase tras derrotar a Aizen, la sentía cada vez más cerca de él. Esos ojos que él adoraba, eso olor, ese pelo...adoraba cada centímetro de su piel sin haberla tocado... y ahora la miraba embobado, mientras ella observaba como los copos de nieve caían. Tenía la cualidad de desaparecer en medio de la gente, sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia excepto él, simplemente se sentaba a un lado mirando al vacío. Era en esos momentos cuando podía mirarla tranquilamente sin el miedo de que ella le descubriese. En esos momentos, en los que ella miraba hacia su interior, era cuando más deseaba saber lo que pensaba... en esos momentos la veía tan lejana, tan etérea, que se daba cuenta de que para él era inalcanzable Sentía como le dolía el alma con sólo mirarla,... entonces vio como ella se estremecía...no podía ser frío... ¿qué le pasaba?

Rukia sentía como su alma se contraía en un grito atroz dentro de ella, un grito que no quería dejar escapar, un grito de un insoportable dolor. Intentaba calmarse mientras se daba cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al intentar controlar que el llanto no hiciese su aparición. Sentía la necesidad de salir de allí, como si así pudiese liberarse de todos sus pensamientos. Decidida se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta discretamente, tomó su abrigo y salió al exterior de la cabaña sentándose en las escaleras del porche.  
Hacía frío y eso le gustaba, era como si pudiese darse una tregua a sí misma y a su dolor...una tregua que apenas duró unos minutos...¿cómo irse¿cómo dejar todo aquello que le había hecho sentir viva de nuevo¿cómo decirle que ser iría de su lado¿ cómo irse de su lado sin sentir que su alma se rompía en mil pedazos?...Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo, dejó que sus lágrimas corriesen libres por su rostro para morir en su barbilla.  
No quería irse, pero sabía que no debía quedarse, que su vida al lado de él era incierta, que ésta "mentira" de vida debía de acabar, que él merecía vivir plenamente.  
"Nunca me ha dicho nada"...repetía su mente constantemente..."no puedes ser egoísta, aunque desees quedarte a su lado, aunque sientas que su alma y la tuya son una...no debes quedarte a su lado" Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, una parte de ella quería pararlas, pero otra le decía que era hora de sacar todo ese dolor que guardaba.

Ichigo la vio levantarse repentinamente, como si se sintiese atrapada en ese lugar, vio como cogía su abrigo y salía al exterior. Miró a su alrededor a ver si alguien se había percatado de la actitud de ella, y vio a Renji que le observaba atentamente. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, puede que la hubiese estado observando desde que se había sentado junto a la ventana, eso le puso algo celoso, sentía que nadie más que él tenía el derecho de mirarla en esos momentos, luego se dio cuenta de su razonamiento... ¿celoso... él?...puff Recordó como un día le había preguntado a la chica sobre sus sentimientos por Renji, ella simplemente dijo que era como un hermano mayor con el que había vivido muchas cosas...luego sintió como le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad mientras le preguntaba un ¿por qué lo preguntas?...a lo que él sólo pudo contestar...por nada, por nada.  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un empujón detrás y oyó la voz de Renji..."¿Se puede saber qué haces aun ahí parado¿acaso no piensas ir a ver lo que le ocurre?" Tras las palabras de Renji se dirigió cuidadosamente a la puerta, suerte que todos estaban distraídos con un juego de mesa que había traído Inoue.

-"¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Rukia?"... escuchó ella a su espalda. Rápidamente se limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que aun decoraban su angelical rostro.  
Sintió como los pasos se acercaban y el chico de pelo naranja, ese que con sólo una de sus miradas disipaba la mayor de sus preocupaciones, se sentó a su lado. Ella miraba al frente, viendo los copos de nieve caer, sabía que si giraba su rostro y su mirada topase con la de él, descubriría que había algo que no marchaba bien en ella. Así que simplemente respondió

-"Estaba agobiada con tanta gente, necesitaba algo de aire"

Después de eso se produjo un silencio interminable, casi se podía oír los copos de nieve caer en el suelo, hasta que él lo rompió

-¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Nada -Sino me lo quieres contar, lo respeto,... pero no me mientas...en estos meses he aprendido a leer tu alma como si fuese un libro abierto...y sé que tú también has aprendido a leer la mía... Probaré una vez más y luego no te volveré a molestar.

Se quedó mirando su perfil, sabía que había llorado, allí estaban los surcos de sus lágrimas como prueba de su existencia. Acerca una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica y suavemente con uno de sus dedos recorre una de esas líneas húmedas dejada por una lágrima.  
-¿Por qué lloras, Rukia?... Su voz a la vez de cálida sonaba triste y preocupada

Ella sintió como uno de sus dedos le recorría el rostro, era la primera vez que la tocaba de esa manera y sintió como una dulce calidez invadía todo su corazón, y tras ella un dolor enorme al recordar que pronto debía de dejarle.  
-Ichigo, yo... consiguió decir... he de irme, he de volver a la soul society...de nuevo sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, al igual que su corazón.

Y la lluvia incesante volvió a caer sobre sus almas.


	2. Arashy 1ª Ichigo

_Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo del fic, está revisado...me gusta más de esta menera...espero q les guste._

**ARASHI**

**1º Ichigo**

Ichigo se despertó sudoroso en su cama, de nuevo ese sueño le invadía la mente trayéndole recuerdos amargos del pasado, de nuevo ella, de nuevo Rukia. ¿Cuándo dejaría de soñar con ella¿cuándo dejaría de pensar en ella.  
Siempre el mismo sueño, el mismo sueño que le atormentaba desde aquella noche, a veces cambiaba de situación, la veía estudiando, escuchando música o incluso hubo un tiempo en que la veía buscándole, pero siempre volvía a aquella cabaña,... a aquella noche que no puede olvidar por mucho que lo intente... a aquellos ojos que no puede olvidar por mucho que ande con otras mujeres.  
No entiende el por qué después de doce años ese sueño sigue atormentándole, no entiende por qué después de que su vida haya cambiado tanto, aun el pronunciar su nombre conscientemente y no en sueños, como lo hace siempre, le produce un temblor en todo el cuerpo.  
Se levanta lentamente de su cama, y se dirige al baño, moja un poco su cara mientras pensativo se queda mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, se encuentra en su piso en pleno Tokyo. Un piso grande y luminoso digno de uno de los abogados más jóvenes de el mejor bufete de abogados de todo Japón, Otomo & Shigueru. Le ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde está, mucho más de lo que nadie hubiese imaginado. Dejó a su familia y a sus amigos atrás en pos de una buena carrera en una prestigiosa universidad en Japón, luego vinieron las becas de estudios y los viajes a Europa...allí pudo ser él mismo después de aquel día...después de otro de los días más negros de su vida...después de la muerte de su hermana Yuzu.  
Después de ese día ya no volvió a ser shinigami, esa culpa y ese secreto lo llevaría con él para siempre en su alma, por eso se alejó de todos y de todo, por eso aceptó la beca y pasó gran parte de su vida como estudiante en Europa, más de seis años. Y ahora de nuevo se encontraba en Japón, hacía unos tres meses que se encontraba allí, aun no había podido ver a sus antiguos amigos, aunque ahora mantenía más contacto con ellos que en años anteriores. "Tengo que verlos" pensó mientras miraba las luces de Tokyo desde sus grandes ventanales del salón. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su cara, mientras pensaba en Inoue... ¿cómo será su vida ahora¿habrá cambiado?...Volvió a recordar aquellos tiempos en los que fueron pareja, de eso hacía mucho tiempo ya, su dulce sonrisa y los ánimos que le daba cada vez que soñaba con ella...Hasta que un día ella le dejó, Inoue siempre supo que en el fondo de su corazón sólo podía existir su ángel de la muerte.  
Después de Inoue pasaron por su vida muchas mujeres, mujeres a las que intentaba aferrarse con todo la fuerza de su alma, mujeres a las que quería amar y con las que quería volver a empezar una nueva vida, pero nunca conseguía nada de lo que se proponía. Él sabía que su alma ya estaba condenada por dejarla ir aquella vez... por eso se culpaba a si mismo, al principio se había enfadado con ella por dejarlo, y más, después de lo ocurrido con Yuzu. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que su enfado era consigo mismo, por no ser claro, por no saber decir las cosas a tiempo, había perdido a dos personas importantes para él.  
Sacudió su cabeza decidiendo dejar de pensar en temas pasados que le llenaban de dolor, mañana tenía que trasladarse hasta la universidad de Nerima, para contactar con una profesora, que debía de autentificar una obra de arte. Con desgana mira el fajo de folios que tiene en su mesa, luego mira el reloj...las cinco de la mañana, sabe que no va a dormir de nuevo, así que se prepara un buen café y se sienta delante de los papeles, para ir adelantando varios casos que tiene pendientes. Puede que ahora sea el chico de los recados, pero sea como sea, hará el mejor trabajo posible para que estén contentos con él.

A las nueve de la mañana estaba saliendo de su piso con uno de sus trajes preferidos, quería dar buena impresión a esa profesora, le habían comentado que era una de las mejores especialistas en el arte antiguo japonés...se la imaginaba vieja, con la nariz aguileña y unas gafas delante de sus ojos pequeños y escrutadotes, la típica profesora arisca y con olor a biblioteca que veía en su facultad. Temía que si no se presentaba con un aspecto impecable no conseguiría demasiado de ella.

A las once ya se encontraba en la universidad, el calor era casi insoportable, estaban a mediados de Julio y se notaba que pronto serían las vacaciones no sin antes los temidos exámenes. Muy poco alumnos se veían en el campus, suponía que mucho de ellos estaban estudiando en la biblioteca o en sus casas. Se acercó hasta el edificio principal, suponía que el rectorado, y sacándose un papel con las señas de la profesora, preguntó a una de las secretarias. Oyó como ésta le dijo que por ser el último día de clase, la profesora Kuchiki se encontraría en el anfiteatro, indicándole luego cómo podía llegar hasta ese edificio.  
Salió del edificio, donde se encontraba a gusto gracias a su aire acondicionado, y se topó de nuevo con el calor de la calle, su traje no le ayudaba demasiado, aunque era de color claro la corbata le asfixiaba por momentos. Siguió los pasos que le había indicado la secretaria, no sin antes observar que cuanto más cerca se encontraba de éste más alumnos había...todos se dirigían hacia el edificio. Pudo oír algún que otro comentario de ellos, todos estaban ilusionados porque era la última clase de la profesora Kuchiki, eso reafirmó sus ideas sobre esa profesora y con un suspiro de fastidio entró en el anfiteatro.

Estaba abarrotado de gente, estudiantes y algún que otro profesor sentado en las primeras filas. Rápidamente tomó asiento en una de las filas de atrás, no quería interrumpir la clase de la profesora, recordó que no le apasionaban las clases de historia, pero sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería, así que se quedaría quieto atrás mientras durase su clase, luego iría a su encuentro. Observó que en su asiento al igual que en el resto había una hoja de papel con un piano dibujado, un mal dibujo, con unas frases que decían..."ésta es mi pequeña sorpresa, por haber aguantado estoicamente todo un año de sabiduría, espero que les guste y que adivinen de qué se trata"  
Extraña forma de dar una clase, pensó. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, como no quedaba ni un solo sitio libre, muchos estudiantes comenzaban a sentarse en las escaleras...Cuanta gente viene a esta clase, seguro que es mejor profesora que las que he tenido yo, se dijo a si mismo.A su lado oía a dos chicos hablar entusiasmados sobre la profesora Kuchiki...-"siempre nos sorprende, a ver si podemos verla tocar"...Sonrió al oír lo último...definitivamente esta clase de historia se presentaba muy interesante.

Y de repente se oyó un timbre en el anfiteatro y todo el mundo calló expectante. Un hombre alto, de piel blanca y pelirrojo se acercó al público hizo un gesto de saludo y luego se dirigió hacia el solitario piano que se encontraba en medio del escenario, posó sus manos largas y gráciles sobre las blancas teclas del hermoso piano de cola y comenzó a tocar. Ichigo dedujo que debía de ser del norte de Europa por su aspecto, pero pronto se olvidó de él y sólo se concentró en esa música que comenzaba siendo algo melancólica, con un suspiro cerró los ojos para saborear mejor esas notas, que llegaban hasta sus oídos trayéndole recuerdos casi enterrados en la memoria. Poco a poco la melodía comenzó a elevarse y ser algo totalmente diferente, vio como en la cara de los chicos la expectación crecía mientras la música se animaba cada vez más, como si esperasen algo más que ese hombre tocando el piano.  
La música anunció entonces un nuevo cambio y de repente el telón se elevó tras el piano presentando a toda una banda, sólo pudo ver al hombre de la batería y a una mujer menuda de espaldas con un violín. Después todos los alumnos se levantaron aplaudiendo, mientras él escuchaba como un violín se acoplaba perfectamente con la batería. Los alumnos seguían de pie entusiasmados aplaudiendo y con cara sonriente, como si hubiesen estado esperando eso todo el tiempo.  
-" Te lo dije"... oyó gritar a uno de los chicos "la profesora Rukia tocaría para nosotros"

Ichigo al oír el nombre sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y recordó el apellido de la profesora...Kuchiki..."pero no podía ser...el destino sólo quería jugar con él, hacerle sufrir un poco más..." entonces se levantó poco a poco, casi con miedo, y vio como en el escenario una mujer que irradiaba luz se movía de un lado a otro tocando un violín, tocaba como los ángeles... y al girarse hacia sus alumnos comprobó...que era ella... su ángel de la muerte.


	3. Arashy 2º Rukia

_Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de este fic que al principio iba a ser una pequeña historia, pero parece que eso de pequeña ha quedado atrás. Espero que lo disfruten sé que es un poco largo, pero no he podido resumir mucho más, además aun me quedan cosas que explicar sobre Rukia, pero lo haré más adelante_

**ARASHI**

_2º Rukia_

Rukia dormía tranquilamente en su pequeña casa de Nerima, cuando en medio de sus sueños oyó una voz que la llamaba, la desesperada voz de un hombre que con un grito pronunciaba su nombre. Abrió los ojos al instante con el corazón acelerado e instintivamente se levantó de la cama mirando hacia todas partes.

Sólo es un sueño, pensó, uno más... Desde hacía años una voz la llamaba en medio de sus sueños, una voz que al principio pensó que era de él, pero luego la voz se distanció en el tiempo, llegando a ser un pequeño susurro, para finalmente desaparecer en sus recuerdos. Pero hacía alrededor de tres meses había vuelto a sus sueños, más clara, más cercana y de una profundidad y una carencia para ella desconocida.

De nuevo esa sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo como en ocasiones anteriores, la sensación de que alguien, en algún lugar, la necesitaba desesperadamente. Esa sensación le ponía nerviosa, se levantó de su cama mientas miraba el reloj de la mesita de noche, las cinco y media de la mañana. Estirándose se dirige al baño acompañada por Ra y Odín, sus dos gatos que con mala gana se han desperezado y saltado de la cama. Después se dirige a la cocina para prepararse algo caliente, optando por una infusión relajante.

Poco a poco vuelve al salón con su taza caliente entre sus manos. Sentándose con las piernas en forma de loto en su amplio sofá, mira como las primeras luces de Nerima se encienden, la ciudad comienza a despertar. Luego sus ojos se posan en algunas fotos que se encuentran esparcidas por todo el salón, su mente se llena de gratos recuerdos y una sonrisa entre melancólica y soñadora aparece en su hermoso rostro.

Hace algo más de ocho años fue enviada de nuevo al mundo mortal, no conun cuerpo faux corriente, sino con un cuerpo que le permitia sentirse más humana que nunca. La mandaban para una misión totalmente diferente a las misiones normales de los shinigamis, siendo ella la adecuada al tener un vínculo muy fuerte con el mundo mortal. Quién iba a pensar que su supuesto vínculo ya no se encontraía en el mismo lugar cuando ella volviese.

Había buscado a Ichigo durante años, al principio buscaba su fuerza espiritual, pero esta siempre la llevaba a un mismo sitio, un antiguo templo a las afueras de la ciudad, pero al llegar nunca le encontraba. Sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana Yuzu a través de Inoue. También sabía que toda su familia había dejado la ciudad después de eso y le habían perdido la pista.

Una y otra vez volvía a ese antiguo templo, una y otra vez no le encontraba. Finalmente, rendida, una de esas noches, se sentó en uno de sus escalones y comenzó a llorar. Entonces le vió... vio a un hombre alto y delgado con una negra capa, su pelo oscuro hasta sus hombros se movía al ritmo de sus pasos mientras unas gafas ocultaban sus ojos. Ella no conocía a ese hombre, pero reconocía la fuerza espiritual que lo envolvía, era la fuerza de Ichigo. Entonces Zangetsu se sentó a su lado y le contó su historia, le contó la muerte de Yuzu, cómo Ichigo le había dejado en aquel lugar después de lo sucedido y su esperanza de que algun día volviese a recogerlo. Rukia aun hoy se sentía como en aquella noche, culpable, culpable por haberle dejado solo, culpable por no estar allí cuando más la había necesitado. En su interior sabía que si hubiese estado a su lado, no hubiese ocurrido nada de lo que sucedió y Yuzu aun estaría viva al lado de su hermano.

Después de aquella noche continuó buscándole con más ahinco, mientras su vida transcurría entre la universidad, sus clases de violin y sus misiones nocturnas. En esos años universitarios comenzó a compartir piso con Inoue, ella le contó que había estado con Ichigo, pero nunca le preguntó el por qué de su ruptura, no quería causarle dolor a la que se había convertido y seguía siendo su mejor amiga. En los últimos años de universidad, se fueron a una casa en Nerima, la que ahora era su casa, todos ellos, Chad, Inoue, Uryuu y ella. Aquellos años nunca se le olvidarían, los pasteles de Inoue, la cara de Uryuu después de estudiar toda la noche o la tranquilidad de Chad al comprobar que sus compañeros se peleaban por lo que ver en la tele. Su casa estaba llena de esos recuerdos, incluso muchas de las habitaciones las había mantenido tal cual estaban después de que todos se fuesen.

Entonces, un día de entre todos aquellos medios locos, le llegó un email a Inoue diciendo donde se encontraba Ichigo. Estaba al sur de Inglaterra en una buena universidad estudiando leyes, que llevaba años allí y que esperaba tener de nuevo contacto con todos. En ese momento Rukia le pidió a Inoue que no le dijese nada de que ella se encontraba con ellos y después de que todos la animasen decidió irle a dar una sorpresa, al fin y al cabo llevaba años buscándole, ahora que lo había encontrado unos kilómetos no la harían desistir.

Baja de nuevo su mirada melancólica a su taza, ese no era un recuerdo demasiado grato para ella, el toparse con la realidad, con la realidad de un joven de 24 años. Aun hoy le duele, después de tantos años, aun dolía. Le vio sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra del campus, examinó detenidamente su perfil como si de una obra de arte se tratase, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con sólo mirale y su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho. Y de repente su mundo cayó, una hermosa joven se acercaba hasta él y tras decir su nombre él levantó su mirada del libro le sonrio y se besaron. En aquellos momentos se sentía estúpida, estúpida por tener una mínima esperanza de que él aun la recordase. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía pedirle nada, de que nunca le había dicho nada y que habían pasado muchos años. Era normal que no la recordase, normal que intentase buscar la felicidad y hacer su vida. Con el corazón roto, pero comprendiendolo todo, dio media vuelta y volvio a Japón a seguir haciendo su vida. Cuando llegó su cara lo reflejaba todo, pidió a sus amigos que nunca le dijesen nada sobre la vida de él y les hizo prometer que nunca le contarían que ella estaba con ellos. Nunca más se volvió ha hablar del tema.

Pasaron los años, en cuatro años había acabado la licenciatura de historia antigua y de arte. Luego estuvo viajando por distintos lugares del mundo varios años más para hacer su doctorado sobre religiones antiguas. Gracias a esto conoció lugares diferentes, magias diferentes, culturas diferente y lo que más le gustaba, tenía muy buenos amigos en casi todos los confines de este mundo.

De nuevo su vista paseó por las fotos; el primer viaje a la nieve con los chicos; Bryan y su banda de música en Irlanda; la boda de Inoue y Uryuu, el machu-pichu, los masai-mara en Kenya... Y luego una foto en la que su mirada se paró más de lo normal, sus primeros alumnos. Le habían ofrecido el puesto como profesora en Nerima meses antes de que comenzase el nuevo curso y sin pensarlo demasiado aceptó la propuesta. Ya conocía el mundo y consideraba Japón como su hogar, así que decidió volver, sus amigos estaban allí y su corazón también, aun tenía la esperanza de verla algún día.

Su vista se posó entonces en el violín que se encontraba a un lado del salón. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando pensó en lo que le esperaba ese día. Desde hacía una semana estaba preparando su sorpresa para sus alumnos. Sabía que Bryan estaría por Japón varias semanas para hacer una serie de conciertos por todo el país, así que le llamó pidiendole que tocase con ella para sus alumnos, sabía que no le negaría nada a su "pequeña japonesita" como ellos la llamaban. Habían llegado el día anterior y ya tenía todo preparado en el auditorio de la universidad. Esa noche después de una cena divertida donde recordaban los viejos tiempos , se fueron a descansar a uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokyo. Mañana se encontrarían en el campus de la universidad.

Rukia salía de su pequeña casa después de arreglarse sobre las nueve y media de la mañana, cogió su coche y se encaminó como todos los días a la universidad, después de una media hora se encontraba en el campus, no había demasiado tráfico debido a que muchas clases ya habían terminado. Al llegar al anfiteatro dejó los folletos de papel con su horroroso dibujo, eso no había podido mejorarlo en todos estos años, en cada uno de los asientos. Luego volvio al escenario para prepararlo todo con la banda, habían decidido interpretar una melodía que ella conocía muy bien, con ella como violín principal.

A las once menos cuarto se abrieron las puertas del anfiteatro, ella tras el telón observaba como sus alumnos y chicos a los que no había dado clases, así como algún profesor y sus antiguos alumnos iban tomando asiento. Como siempre antes de una actuación su corazón se aceleraba, miró de nuevo hacia el exterior y vio como toda la sala se encontraba llena, las puertas se cerraron y un timbre sonó.

Bryan salió ceremonioso hacia el centro del escenario donde lo esperaba un hermoso piano propiedad de la universidad. DEspués de saludar al público comenzó a tocar la melodía , ella podía ver en la cara de los asistentes cómo disfrutaban de la música. Entonces cambió el ritmo de la melodía, esa era la señal para que todos ocupasen sus puestos tras el telón. Ella se puso de espaldas al público, en el centro del escenario, mirando hacia Robert, el chico de la batería, que con una sonrisa la animaba y la calmaba. Alrededor de ella se encontraba el resto de la banda con todos sus instrumentos.

Se colocó delicadamente su violín sobre el hombro izquierdo y oyó como de nuevo la música cambió , sintió a su espalda como poco a poco el telón se elevó mientras un publico eufórico se levantaba de sus asientos. Respiró profundamente y tras los primeros golpes de la batería se giró, comenzando a tocar. Sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba y sólo se concetraba en el sonido de la música, sentía cada nota y cómo su espiritu se elevaba con cada una de ellas. Adoraba tocar, a parte de servirle de conexión espiritual con las energías primarias le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas y a sentirse más libre.  
Entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar por todo el escenario mientras oía y veía como muchos de sus alumnos aplaudían al ritmo de la música y comenzaban a bailar. Al final de los últmos acordes todo el anfiteatro era una fiesta y después de bajar su violín todos comenzaron a aplaudir como locos. Ella sonriente bajó su violín y saludó, después de presentar a la banda instó a sus alumnos a que estudiasen para su examen la semana siguiente. Y de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa despidió a todos.

Se despidió de Bryan y de todos los chicos, quedando después del claustro con ellos para comer. Estaba recogiendo todo y poniendo su violín en la funda cuando oyó como unos pasos se acercaban hacia ella, ese olor... ese ritmo al caminar...le era familiar... acaso podría ser...¿él?


	4. Arashy 3º Nubes que se acercan

_Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap del fic, espero que les guste y que dejen su opinion_

**_Arashi_**

**3º Nubes que se acercan**

De pie y aun sin creérselo Ichigo contemplaba como una Rukia totalmente desconocida para él se movía en el escenario con una naturalidad y una soltura que sólo había visto en ella cuando luchaba. Tal vez simplemente no era ella, pensaba constantemente mientras la observaba con atención, sus movimientos, sus ojos semicerrados disfrutando de la música... puede que no sea ella... repetía constantemente su mente mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría al haber encontrado a la mujer que tanto anhelaba... Pero si es ella...¿cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí¿por qué no me buscó¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?... mientras un remolino de preguntas se acomodaba en su cabeza oyó como los chicos aplaudían a rabiar a la vez que la mujer presentaba a la banda y luego les decía algo sobre un examen. Él no podía prestar atención a nada, sólo la observaba a ella maravillado y sorprendido.

Vió como poco a poco todos se iban, quedándo solo ella en el escenario,..."debo ir"...se dijo a si mismo olvidando los nervios que hacían que todo su cuerpo estuviese en tensión. Bajó poco a poco los escalones que lo separaban del escenario para después subirlos lentamente hasta donde se encontraba ella...no tuvo ninguna duda, el mismo perfume que él no podía olvidar, las mismas formas en su cuerpo delgado y pequeño que sacaban el instinto protector de cualquiera, la blancura de su piel... debía de ser ella.  
Entonces sintió como si ella supiese que él estaba ahí, dejándo de hacer lo que hasta un momento la tenía entretenida a la espectativa de que algo sucediese ... ¿Rukia?... dejó escapar Ichigo de sus labios.

Rukia estaba recogiendo todo y poniendo su violín en la funda cuando oyó como unos pasos se acercaban hacia ella, ese olor... ese ritmo al caminar...le era familiar... acaso podría ser...¿él?... Y de repente oyó ese voz...la misma que aparecía en sus sueños, con la misma carencia y la misma profundidad al pronunciar su nombre...esa voz que desesperadamente la llamaba en la noche. Nerviosa cerró la funda de su violín y poco a poco se giró. Y allí estaba ...él... ese vínculo que mantenía con el mundo humano. Su pelo seguía igual de naranja, sus rostro algo más tenso y cansado, sus ojos... Sus ojos habían cambiado, veía en ellos un sufrimiento aun mayor que el que ella recordaba. Y de repente su nombre se le escapó de sus labios.  
"I...chi...go"; se oyó decir a sí misma como si todo fuese un sueño... una chispa de luz apareció entonces en esos ojos avellana que la cautivaban.

Él observó como se giraba poco a poco con el corazón en un puño, para luego toparse con esos ojos, que le recuerdan a una noche estrellada, observándole detenidamente. Entonces sus labios dibujaron su nombre... era ella, era su ángel.

Rukia no podía creerlo, delante de ella se encontraba la persona a la que había buscado durante años. De repente sintió como su alma se liberaba de un gran peso y su corazón volvía a latir de esa forma incontrolada que había olvidado. Deseaba abrazarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba saber que ese ser, que tenía delante de ella, era real y no un simple truco de su mente,pero...no sabía si podía, si debía... su mente y su corazón se debatían una vez más. Y entonces sintió la calidez de sus brazos rodeándola, estrechándola contra su cuerpo como si ella fuese un salvavidas en un mundo caótico.  
Su olor llegó hasta su nariz, cerró los ojos y le abrazó como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía años. Se refugió en su pecho, sintiendo como el latir del corazón del chico le daba la paz, que durante tantos años le había sido negada y de nuevo oyó su nombre de los lábios de él..."Rukia"... finalmente fue él quien la encontró.

Ichigo logró ver la duda mezclada con el deseo en los ojos de ella, por eso fue él quien la abrazó. Era lo que más deseaba en este mundo desde hacía muchos años, desde aquel día en la cabaña donde la vio llorar. Rodeó su cuerpo delicado y pequeño sintiendo como todo él se estremecía al contacto con ella. En respuesta, ella le abrazó con igual intensidad, era como si en el mundo solo existiesen ellos, como si todo lo que hubiesen pasado se hubiesen borrado en ese instante. Deseó besarla, pero no podía, no debía, aun no sabía nada de su vida, no sabía nada de ella.

Y en ese momento de plena felicidad sonó un teléfono. Al principio Rukia no lo reconoció, luego se dió cuenta de que era el suyo, así que se apartó de Ichigo refunfuchando ligeramente y lo cogió. Era su secretaria recordándole que tenía un claustro de profesores en cinco minutos. Rukia con un gran fastido reflejado en su rostro, tomó todas sus cosas mientras se giraba de nuevo al chico.

- Ichigo, he de irme- dijo ella con un tono malhumorado- tengo un claustro de profesores - Me gustaría volver a verte,... pronto- dijo el chico con una voz casi desesperada.  
- Mañana iremos todos a casa de Inoue a comer. Aqui tienes la dirección.- Mientras lo decía le entregaba al chico una nota- Supongo que todos tenemos cosas que contarnos, nos vemos mañana- Terminó la frase con una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban de plena felicidad.

La vió salir del anfiteatro a toda prisa, aun no podía creerselo, la vería de nuevo mañana...¿mañana?... no... eso era demasiado tarde...necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible, sacarse de la cabeza todas esas preguntas que le atenazaban el alma. Pero...y si ella había encontrado a alguien en su vida, si estaba con alguien... Ahora que la había encontrado no dejaría para mañana lo que debería de haber hecho años antes, ahora no... había esperado demasiado para ello, ya no podía esperar más. Así que dirigió de nuevo sus pasos hasta el edificio que era el rectorado, suponía que allí debería de celebrarse el claustro y se sentó en uno de los bancos cerca de la salida a esperarla.

Durante horas estubo allí sentado mirando como las nubes corrían en el cielo de verano, escuchaba el viento pasar entre las ramas de los árboles y el sonido de distintas aves aquí y allá. Estaba sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos, pensando en qué preguntarle y en qué contarle de su vida... una bruma empañó entonces sus ojos avellana mientras pensaba en lo de Yuzu, no sabía si podría contarselo, era un secreto tan oscuro que sólo recordarlo hacía que todo su mundo terminase siendo de ese mismo color. Se sacudió la cabeza fuertemente como queriendo espantar los recuerdos, mientras pensaba en esos ojos y en esa sonrisa que había visto horas antes. Y fue entonces cuando oyó como unas puertas se abrían y luego pasos de varias personas bajando unas escaleras, se giró a mirar y de nuevo la vió, había acertado con el lugar. Una gran sonrisa cubría su angelical rostro mientras hablaba con varias personas, tenía ese mismo aire que había visto esta mañana sobre el escenario, le daba la sensación de que cada movimiento que ella hacía, cada gesto fuesen pura magia... había cambiado... lo notaba en cada poro de su piel... Y al girarse lo vio, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de extrañeza, sorpresa y alegría... entonces le brindó la más bella de las sonrisas, aquella por la que él tanto había luchado, aquella que en una noche había perdido y comprendió que por fin, estaba donde tenía que estar.

Rukia acababa de salir de más de dos horas de reunión a las que no había prestado demasiada atención. No podía parar de pensar en el encuentro de hacía unas horas, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Una mezcla de sentimientos sacudió entonces todo su ser cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la magnitud de aquello. De lo que podría pasarle a su vida a partir de entonces, de las preguntas que posiblemente él le haría... y después de mucho tiempo tuvo de nuevo miedo. Miedo de sentir de nuevo todo aquello que era tan maravilloso y a la vez tan doloroso. La rabia volvió a correr por su venas, por qué ahora, por qué después de tanto tiempo, ahora que controlaba su "vida", ahora que se había resignado, ahora el destino se burlaba de nuevo de ella. Se sentía como aquella vez en Inglaterra que después de encontrarle lo había visto con otra mujer. Y si... si finalmente... el miedo hizo que de nuevo un nudo se le posase en el estómago.  
Sintió una mirada intensa, una mirada que la recorrían detenidamente, como si quisiesen grabar cada una de sus formas y movimientos...entonces giró su cabeza y lo vió allí, de nuevo él, mirándola desde un banco en la entrada del edificio. Sorprendida y alegre finalmente comprendió lo que hacía allí... estaba esperándola, como en muchas ocasiones al salir de la escuela... entonces su miedo se evaporó y le sonrió como en aquellos tiempos en los que él era un chico de tan solo 15 años. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se acercó hasta él.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - Siento molestarte Rukia, pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana...yo...yo...- Ichigo no sabía como decirle que necesitaba saber todo sobre ella.  
La chica sonrió ante esto...los años no lo habían hecho cambiar demasiado, entonces se echó a reir.  
- ¿Y tu eres abogado?; ¿Desde cuando un abogado se queda sin palabras? - dijo ella en tono burlón.

La cara de sorpresa que puso el chico no paso nada desapercivida...ella sabía su profesión...ella lo sabía...se dijo una y otra vez Ichigo.

- Es cierto que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y creo que es mejor con tranquilidad, si quieres vente a mi casa, aunque no habrá demasiada tranquilidad hasta después de las seis o siete. Te invito a una comida Irlandesa, con una buena cantidad de cerveza negra y pescado. Eso si...yo no me hago responsable de lo que puedan tener preparado esos "barbaros irlandeses" que son mis amigos.- Rukia dijo esto todo corrido, como si los nervios se le hiubiesen puesto en la garganta, tenía la sensación de que si no lo decía ahora, no lo diría nunca.

Ichigo oyó la invitación, bueno, el pasar una tarde con unos irlandeses no era un problema para él si después podría hablar con Rukia. Además sus años en Inglaterra le había entrenado muy bien, por no decir, demasiado bien, en las tipicas fiestas de esos europeos.

El trayecto desde la universidad hasta la casa de Rukia fue silencioso, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, cada uno mirando de vez en cuendo al otro sin que éste se diese cuenta. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa, Rukia le dijo que era su casa mientras oían como un gran escándalo de risas y de música provenía de ella.

- Creo que han empezado la fiesta sin mi- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca mientras bajaba de su coche y se dirigía a la puerta principal.

Pero antes de llegar de la casa salió un hombre alto y fuerte, de tez morena, ojos verdes y pelo oscuro. Ichigo vio como Rukia había parado en seco su caminata mientras que con una sonrisa decía en alto..."no puede ser, no puede ser". De nuevo desvió sus ojos al hombre que se acercaba lentamente a ella mientras sus labios dibujaban la palabra "my princess". Oyó como Rukia gritaba un nombre y luego la vio correr hacia ese hombre, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, para un instante después llenarla de besos por todo el rostro, como si fuese una niña pequeña, mientras le decía cosas cariñosas. Sintió como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, no podía dejar de mirar a esos amantes que se daban arrumacos mutuamente, pero tampoco podía moverse de allí... Definitivamente ya era demasiado tarde para él...


	5. Arashy 4º Verdes montañas

_Aqui les dejo otro cap de este fic que se me está haciendo cada momento más complicado, espero que les guste ya que esta parte la he hecho para sacar una sonrisa o al menos esa es mi intención. A partir de ahora viene lo duro, espero que comprenda que quiero dejarlo muy bien, así que emplearé bastante tiempo en darle vueltas a la historia para dejarla como quiero. Espero sus comentarios, y gracias a todos aquellos q siguen la historia, está hecha para ellos._

_Disfrutenla_

**_ARASHI_**

**_4º Verdes montañas_**

Rukia no se lo podía creer al ver a su Michael saliendo de su casa, su cara dibujó una enorme sonrisa mientras oía como el hombre la llamaba por su forma cariñosa, "mi princesa"... Dejó caer todo y salio corriendo a esos brazos protectores que muchas noches la habían acogido para consolar su llanto. Sintio de nuevo su calor, ese olor a mar y todos esos gratos recuerdos que llenaban su mente y confortaban su alma. Después todo su cariño se transformó en esos pequeños besos estilo mariposas, como él solía llamarlos, alrededor de todo su rostro. Se separaron mientras ella seguía mirándole aun si creerlo del todo.

Ichigo a su lado no dejaba de mirar a la pareja, dándose muestras de cariño mutuamente, quiso salir corriendo, dejarlo todo tal cual estaba, escapar de aquello que poco a poco le rompía el corazón. Debería de haber estado preparado para aquello, para encontrarse a la mujer de sus sueños con otro hombre, pero no podía soportar verlo, saber que otro hombre podría acariciarla, besar esos labios que tanta faltan le hacían, no... no podía aguantarlo ni un segundo más, estaba decidido a irse... Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su ángel que ya se había separado de ese hombre que la miraba con ojos llenos de amor.

- Pero...Michael...¿qué haces aquí?... Bryan me dijo que tenías demasiado trabajo en Irlanda y no podías venir- dijo Rukia con sospresa en su voz - Le dije que te dijese eso, ya teníamos previsto que viniese un día más tarde. Ya sabes que no puedo estar demasiado tiempo sin mi princesa- dijo el desconocido con una voz dulce y seductora.

Rukia entonces recordó que a su lado aun se encontraba un sorprendido y desilucionado Ichigo que la miraba con ojos de tristeza, mientras que a Michael le miraba con ojos llenos de odio. Sin importarle esto último hizo las presentaciones

- Ichigo, éste es Michael, el marido de Bryan, y uno de mis mejores amigos en Irlanda- dijo Rukia con un tono amable

Ichigo tardó en captar el mensaje... ¿marido?...extendió entonces su mano para encontrarse con la de él que le sonreía picaramente, como si hubiese entendido sus pensamientos.

- Encantado, yo soy Ichigo - dijo con un tono de alivio

- Igualmente¿ supongo que ya no tendrás deseos de asesinarme, al saber quien soy¿no?- dijo Michael con una sonrisa burlona y una chispa de ironia en su voz.

Rukia no se había extrañado de la presentación de Michael, él siempre era así, imprevisible. Recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió acompañada por los dos chicos al interior de la casa, mientras oía como Michael le contaba sus contratiempos para llegar hasta allí. Casi le da un infarto al entrar, la música a tope, por supuesto irlandesa, botellas de cerveza negra por todos lados. Tomó aire lentamente para no gritarles a todos, lo más que ella sabía es q sus fiestas eran así, había pasado por muchas de ellas. Vio a Bryan en la cocina encargadose junto con George de la comida, y les escuchó decir que no la querían a ella cerca, que se sentase y se tomase una cerveza. Al final aceptó resignada lo que se había convertido su casa, en un escandaloso restaurante irlandes.

Se sentaron en la mesa grande del salón, y mientras bebían, comían, reían y cantaban, pasaron las horas y llegaron al postre, entonces Bryan se acercó hasta la cocina y sacó un enorme pastel mientras todos los chicos cantaban cumpleaños feliz. Rukia no podía dejar de reirse, se imaginaba algo asi, su "cumpleaños" no sería hasta dentro de un mes, pero como ellos no estarían allí habían decidido celebrarlo en ese momento.

Ichigo no paraba de reirse, veía a Rukia tan feliz junto a ellos, siempre sentada en medio de Bryan y Michael que la mimaban y protegían como si fuese su hija pequeña. Sentía que ella había encontrado una familia, tal vez la familia que no pudo encontrar en el sereitei. Oía las anecdotas de sus viajes junto a la banda y de la vida que había tenido hace algunos años en Irlanda junto a ellos. Todos le tenían un gran aprecio y eso se reflejó en la enorme tarta que habían traido para celebrar su cumpleaños...¿cumpleaños?...¿ acaso hoy es el cumpleaños de Rukia?...pensó

- Sabemos que no es tu cumpleaños hasta dentro de un mes, Rukia-chan, pero como no estaremos aquí, decidimos darte una sorpresa, ahora sopla las velas y pide un deseo - Dijo Bryan con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rukia sopló las tres velas que se encontraban en la tarta, tres velas que representaban los tres maravillosos años desde que todos se conocieron, y cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo, aunque su deseo en parte ya se había cumplido en la misma mañana. Con una sonrisa en los labios abrió los ojo encontrándose con una mirada de color avellana cargada del más puro amor.

- Creo que el que más deseaba, ya se ha hecho realidad- dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo

Ichigo oyó esas palabras, que se escaparon de esos labios tan deseados, para posarse en lo más profundo de su corazón, haciendo que éste se parase por un instante para luego volver a bombear con fuerza inusitada. Y después de muchos años, su alma volvía a sonreir expresándose esa sonrisa a través de sus ojos.

Rukia sintió como Michael la levantaba de un sólo movimiento de la silla, para luego llevarla al sillón delante de la tele y del reproductor de DVD.

- ¿Qué pasa?... quiero comerme mi tarta - dijo Rukia haciendo pucheros - shuuu...- dijo Michael poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella- es hora de tu regalo de cumpleaños

Encendió la tele y junto a los demás se sentó alrededor de Rukia, entre el sillón y el suelo, al final ella quedó rodeada de todos esos amigos que tantos buenos momentos le habían hecho pasar. Giró su rostro buscandole y le encontró al lado de Robert cómodamente sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la pared y una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo miraba detenidamente mientras él hablaba animadamente con Robert, volvía a ser el mismo Ichigo que recordaba, no aquel hombre que había visto esta mañana con aire de derrota en sus ojos. La voz de Bryan la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos

- Bueno Rukia, sabes que aunque reunamos todo el dinero que tenemos no podemos regalarte lo que más deseas... si, ese ferrari que vimos en montecarlo... aunque no sabemos aun si preferías el ferrari o al chico rico que lo conducía - Las risas inundaron entonces la sala..., después Bryan prosiguió...- bueno, no es gran cosa, pero esperamos que te guste, la hemos hecho con todo el cariño del mundo

Bryan encendió el DVD que comenzó a leer lo que estaba en su interior, entonces un niño de unos tres años apareción en la pantalla cantando cumpleaños feliz a Rukia. Rukia se llevó las manos a la cara mientras veía a Nicky, el hijo de George, cantándole cumpleaños feliz, hacía cerca de un año que no le veía y estaba tan lindo y enorme que no pudo reprimir que unas lágrimas juguetonas saliesen de sus ojos.

- ¡Nicky!...¡ qué grande y guapo está!...gracias a dios que se parece a su madre- dijo Rukia aun con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando a George que le contestó sacándole la lengua.

La grabación seguía, a continuación salía de nuevo Bryan que comenzó a explicar que un día, viendo un antiguo video de la banda, recordó que Rukia no guardaba ninguna de estas grabaciones, así que se le ocurrió que para su cumpleaños haría algo donde englobase los meses y los distintos momentos que Rukia había pasado con ellos. Luego en la pantalla salió un enorme titulo en letras que cambiaban de color diciendo... "Los momentos de Rukia".

Pasaron varias imágenes de una Rukia con pelo largo recogido en una alta coleta, en una de las primeras actuaciones de la banda en el pub el gnomo verde, donde tocaban habitualmente. Sentada en una mesa junto a los demás chicos comía y bebía tranquilamente mientras una voz, la voz de Bryan,la presentaba a la cámara. "Esta es nuestra pequeña japonesita, saluda Rukia". Rukia saluda mientras con una flasa sonrisa le dice que la deje de grabar.

Luego una secuencia de imágenes por una serie de ciudades, Roma, París, Amsterdan... imágenes de ellos en el autobus que los llevaba por toda europa en una gira de quince días.

Apareció entonces una imagen donde se veía a Rukia como violín principal, caminando de un lado a otro del escenario con los ojos cerrados e incluso saltando, hasta que se dejó de oir el violín y se oyó un gran golpe, Rukia se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba maldiciendo.

El ambiente se llenó de risas

- A partir de ese momento comenzó a tocar con los ojos abiertos- gritó alguien

Otra imagen de alguna excursión a una costa escarpada, Rukia aparecía como posando para una foto, mientras la cámara de video la enfocaba, se oían detras unas voces que le decían "más atras Rukia, que no sale el faro, un poco más, así tus amigos de Japón verán los bonito que es Gales" Una hermosa Rukia con un vestido veraniego se hacía cada vez un poco más atrás, mientras sus amigos seguían diciendole que un poco más. De repente se oyó "ahí, perfecta, venga sonrie guapa"... y plofff...una enorme ola bañó a Rukia por completo, mientras sólo se oían las risas de sus compañeros y una voz tras estas insultándolos en japones... "bakamono"...se pudo oir a una Rukia bastante enfadada. La cámara entonces giró enfocándo a un Bryan que no podía para de reir mientras decía... "no sé japones, pero suponemos que nos estará insultando".

Otra vez las risas, mientras Robert le contaba a Ichigo que esa idea se le había ocurrido en ese mismo momento a Michael al verla estilo modelo posando para el Voege. Ichigo comenzó a reir junto con todos los demás, la verdad es que desde hacía años no se lo pasaba tan bien, no se sentía tan despreocupado, rodeado de gente que apenas conocía pero que no le hacían sentirse extraño. Miró de nuevo a Rukia, ella también estaba riéndose haciéndose que las lágrimas se le saltasen, cuánto había añorado esa risa.

- Por kami-sama, que resfriado me cogí ese día- dijo Rukia tomando aire- Pero la venganza se sirve en plato frio, caballeros- Rukia dijo aquello mientras todos se estremecieron por un momento recordando lo que a continuación mostraba el video.

Esta vez era la propia Rukia quien estaba detras de la cámara y después de pasearse por la habitación, donde todos sus salvajes amigos se estaban quedando, y burlarse un poco de ellos sacándo sus ronquidos en vivo y en directo, o a otro hablando en sueños. Se dirigió hasta la cocina mientras explicaba su plan, iba a prepararles un delicioso chocolate calentito que no olvidarían en su vida. Dejó la cámara a un lado de ella y se vio preparando el chocolate, cuando estuvo listo se puso un poco, y luego al resto le añadió algo que acercó a la cámara mientras decía..."esto...mis queridos amigos...es mi venganza... creo que después de tanta comida, necesitaréis algo que os ayude a regular vuestro estómago" Dicho esto último presentó el bote, un potente laxante en gotas, que vertió completamente en el chocolate. Luego con una sonrisa grito..."chicos...tengo chocolate recien hecho". Los chicos acudieron como si eso hubiese sido la palabra mágica que los despertace de su letargo. Luego todos empezaron a poner caras raras, como si se estuviesen muriendo de dolor...

- Desde ese momento no he vuelto a probar el chocolate- dijo James, desde el otro lado del salón- eso fue muy cruel Rukia

Ichigo pensó que el ambiente se había enrarecido, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al oir como de nuevo las risas explotaban en todos, mientras oía comentarios de lo vengativa que era la chica y cosas por el estilo. Estaba claro que se apreciaban todos mutuamente. Se dio cuenta de la vida tan agitada que había tenido la chica al lado de ellos y de lo mucho que se había perdido él. Sintió tristeza por todos esos momentos que no había podido pasar junto a ella y de nuevo esos pensamientos que no le dejaban tranquilo desde esa mañana, hicieron acto de presencia en su mente. Por lo que había visto llevaba muchos años en el mundo humano, había estado en Europa, es más, seguro que había pasado por Inglaterra, entonces... por qué no le había buscado, por qué no le había dicho que estaba allí, por qué no le había permitido compartir momentos con ella. Sentía celos, celos de todos ellos, que habían compartido ese corto, pero intenso momento, quería haber sido él, debería haber sido él. Y de nuevo sintió ese miedo que le atenazaba el estómago, el miedo de que hubiese alguien más, alguien muy especial compartiendo su vida, supo que eso no podría aguantarlo.

Pasaron la tarde viendo el DVD que los chicos habían preparado para su cumpleaños, viendo las celebraciones de bodas, cumpleaños, y bautizos. Aunque ya no estuviese en Irlanda, ella siempre iba para esas ocasiones especiales intentando quedarse como mínimo un mes para así poder estar con todos ellos. La imagen ahora volvía a el pub del principio, el gnomo verde, había mucha gente y sobre el escenario había una pancarta que decía "Nunca te olvidaremos Rukia-chan"

Rukia al instante reconoció la imagen, uno de esos momentos tristes, su despedida, miró a Bryan y luego a Michael quien la rodeó entre sus brazos haciendo que ella se apoyase en su pecho mientras miraba las imágenes.

Un Michael, algo más joven apareció sobre el escenario con la banda de música a sus espaldas, el silencio se hizo entonces en todo el pub, y Michael comenzó ha hablar: " Sabemos que mañana te nos vas Rukia y por eso hemos decidido dedicarte una canción muy especial para ti. La primeva vez que la oistes, fue la primera vez que vi en tus ojos lágrimas, me dijistes que tu sol no brillaba porque él no estaba a tu lado y que en el fondo de tu corazón deseabas que él se sintiese de la misma manera. Nosotros no somos él, Rukia, pero podemos decirte que el sol brillará un poco menos cuando te nos vayas"

La música llenó la sala y un Michael con una voz dulce y melancólica comenzó a cantarle a una Rukia que se había parado en medio de todo el mundo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acaso era él al que se referían, acaso era él el sol de Rukia... Sus pensamientos pasaron veloz por su mente recordando una fria noche de invierno, cuando oyó por primera vez esa canción, en su pequeño piso de estudiante. Pensaba que se había alejado de todo lo que le recordase a ella, pero en ese momento, a miles de kilometros de distancia de su hogar, una mera canción le recordaba que había dejado escapar aquello que se había convertido en su sol y que como decía, su vida se había convertido en oscuridad, sólo oscuridad todos los días. Sí, el también sintió como había dejado de lucir el sol cuando ella se fue.

Wonder this time where she's gone, Wonder if she's gone to stay Ain't no sunshine when she's gone And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away.

And I know, I know, I know,...

Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone, But ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness everyday. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away.

En ese momento Michael bajó del escenario, hasta donde se encontraba Rukia y comenzó a cantarle mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
only darkness everyday.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away.

Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away.

El DVD terminó con una imagen actual de los integrantes, todos con sus familias, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a Rukia, diciéndole que siempre está en sus pensamientos y deseando verse pronto.

Rukia secó las últimas lágrimas de su rostro mientras con una sonrisa les daba a todos las gracias por ese estupendo regalo.

- Aqui tienes otro regalo Rukia, y este es de toda la gente que te conoce en Irlanda, no sólo de nosotros- Le dijo Michael entregándole un sobre.

- ¿Esto es...?- dijo Rukia emocionadísima

-Sip, un pasaje a Irlanda, ahora no tienes excusa para no tocar el día de San Patricio con nosotros, así que arreglatelas como puedas con lo de las vacaciones- dijo George sonriente.

- Pe..ro...esto...es...- intentó decir ella

- shuuu, a callarse señorita, es de mala educación rechazar un regalo y más cuando hay tanta gente implicada - Le cortó James

- Gracias chicos- dijo finalmente ella dándose por vencida, luego comenzó a abrazarlos a todos.

Ya era bastante tarde, así q Rukia llamó varios taxis para que llevasen a los chicos hasta su hotel en Tokyo, tardarían unos quince minutos. Así que mientras ellos se quedaban en el salón hablando con Ichigo y contándole más historias, ella fue hacia la cocina a comprobar si como temía había pasado un legión de infantería por ella. Encedió la luz y resignada comprobó que su fiesta de cumpleaños, a parte de risas y recuerdos, había dejado unas horas de limpieza en su cocina. Oyó como Michael se acercaba hasta ella por detrás mientras ella comenzaba a fregar los platos.

- Es él¿verdad?- dijo Michael en un tono serio

- Si- contestó ella quedamente

- ¿Piensas decirselo?- volvio a decir él

- Aun no Michael, aun no- respondio ella

- ¿Acaso crees que él no te lo preguntará, lo va a hacer Rukia- continuo Michael

Ichigo vio como Rukia iba a la cocina y tras ella Michael, con una seriedad que hasta ahora no había visto en él. Tras disculparse un momento con Robert, dirigió sus pasos hacia allí y sin querer escuchó lo que estaban hablando, estaban más serios que hasta hace un momento. Rukia parecía cansada, mientras Michael tenía una postura firme.

- No sé si está preparado Michael, él ha dejado todo esto atrás hace mucho tiempo, no le puedo pedir que vuelva a ser aquello que..., no se lo puedo pedir Michael- decía Rukia con un tono deseperado.

- Rukia, sabes que eres mi maestra, y te respeto, no te diré nada como discipulo, pero para mi eres más que mi maestra, eres mi hermana pequeña. Rukia, él tiene derecho a saberlo,... Ichigo debe saber...

De repente un hombre alto, de pelo naranja y con cara de muy pocos amigos se presentó en la puerta de la cocina.

- Espero que me digas todo aquello que he de saber, Rukia- dijo Ichigo con un ligero tono de enfado.


	6. Arashy 5º Relámpagos en la noche

Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, la verdad es q no sé que pensar sobre él, no sé si lo entenderán o si les gustará. Supongo que a partir de ahora tendré retractores como defensores...bueno aqui se los dejo esperando que disfruten y que dejen sus comentarios. Va dedicado a la gente que con sus ánimos han conseguido que siga con ésta historia, en especial pa la gente de BSP y como no, pa mi novio ese al q le he robado hasta el nombre Ginawa, que es mi editor y que soporta estoicamente todas mis locuras. Gracias a todos

**_

* * *

_****_ARASHI_**

**Relápagos en la noche**

Ichigo se mantenía pegado a la pared intentando entender la conversación que se estaba dando al otro lado, intentando entender qué era lo que tenía que saber, intentando entender el por qué no estaba preparado para ello. Y no aguantó más, no dejó que Michel terminase la frase cuando hizo su aparición en la puerta.

- Espero que me digas todo aquello que he de saber, Rukia- dijo con un ligero tono de enfado.

Rukia sintió como el miedo se le formaba en el estomago, "...contárselo...contárselo todo...debes hacerlo..." las palabras que Michael había dicho segundos antes, aun resonaban en su mente y ahora, ya no había marcha atrás. Delante de ella un Ichigo realmente enfadado pedía respuestas, respuestas a todas esas preguntas que seguro tendría y ella debería de contarselo. Bajó la cabeza resignada, mirando a los platos que aun le faltaban por limpiar, suspiró con aire de derrota y después cerró el agua.

- De acuerdo Ichigo, te contaré todo aquello que quieras saber y todo aquello que debas saber. Pero primero, espera a que todos se vayan por favor- Dijo ella con una mezcla de tristeza y desánimo en la voz.

- Yo me quedaré Rukia- dijo Michael en un tono que no dajaba lugar a ningun tipo de réplica - Puede que me necesites si quiere verla, además seguro que puedo echarte una mano para que él lo entienda.

Rukia se alegró al oir que Michael se quedaría, realmente iba a necesitar de su ayuda, ni siquiera para ella había sido fácil entender todo lo que ahora sabía, le había costado horas explicárselo a Michael y eso que él podría entender mucha de las cosas. Pero Ichigo, él era un caso aparte, ni siquiera le creyó aquella primera vez que la vio con sus propios ojos, cómo iba a creerla ahora que todo se había complicado tanto.

Después de despedirse de todos, Rukia se encaminó hacia la cocina para hacer algun tipo de infusión relajante, sabía que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Oyó en el salón a Michael y a Ichigo, no sabía por donde empezar o cómo empezar, aquello era tan complicado y él había sufrido tanto, que por ello no quería que supiese nada, que viviese su vida como una persona normal, que intentase ser feliz. A lo mejor ahora tenía familia, no podía contarle nada, no podía,... pero sabía que debía hacerlo y que él no la dejaría tranquila hasta que no se lo contase todo.

Llevó las tazas en una bandeja hasta el salón y las repartió, Ichigo seguía enfadado, lo notaba en su semblante, ella esquivó su mirada fulminante, no quería hacerle daño, no quería mentirle y ahora se sentía como la gran culpable, se sentía de nuevo como aquella noche con Zangetsu. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de Michael mientras él le tomaba la mano para que supiese que estaba a su lado, cerró los ojos, tomó un poco de infusión y finalmente suspiro.

Ichigo la vio llegar con una cara de preocupación que pocas veces le había visto, sabía que de nuevo le estaba protegiendo, como siempre hacía, cosa que le exasperaba. Le ofreció una taza con una bebida caliente y la vio sentarse en el sillón amplio enfrente de él, Michael la miraba preocupado tomándole una de sus manos para darle la confianza necesaria. Por fin la oyó hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Ichigo?- dijo ella como si le costase la vida hacer esa pregunta

- ¿Que qué es lo que quiero saber¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, Rukia? - Gritó el chico con una pizca de ironía en su voz- Por dios, Rukia, hace doce años que no te veo y hoy apareces de nuevo en mi vida por casualidad. Me entero que te encuentras en el mundo mortal y ni siquiera sé desde cuando llevas aquí, ni por qué, tampoco entiendo por qué no me has buscado, ni te has preocupado en saber de mi. Pensé que confiabas en mí Rukia y eso duele.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había dejado salir todas esas preguntas, que llevaba dentro, sin ningun tipo de contemplación, y comprendió que esas últimas palabras, hicieron meya en el corazón de la mujer de sus sueños, al verla temblar ligeramente.

- Eso no es así, Ihcigo - contestó Michael en tono enfadado- no sabes nada por lo que ha tenido que pasar ella, no sabes todas las lágrimas, ni todo.  
- ! Calla Michael¡ Ichigo entenderá a su debido tiempo- Interrumpió Rukia abriendo súbitamente los ojos- Ahora empecemos por el principio...

Rukia volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras intentaba poner en orden todas sus ideas y todos esos datos que tenía que explciarle al chico. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir esa mirada inquisitiva fijamente, podía sentir esa desesperación y el miedo de él. Tomó aire poco a poco mientras los recuerdos le llegaban a su mente y comenzó su relato.

- Un año después de volver a la soul society,... después de aquella noche, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas, distristos enteros debastados o que iban decayendo poco a poco hasta su desaparición. Pero no sólo ocurría al otro lado de la puerta, en el mundo humano ocurría algo parecido, bosques enteros morían por extrañas enfermedades, tormentas, ciclones, maremotos asolaban ciudades... Comenzamos entonces a preocupanos y a investigar la causa por la que sucedían estos fenómenos tanto en el mundo humano como en el sereitei. Después de meses de investigación conocimos la causa, o eso creíamos en aquel tiempo, un desequilibrio en las energías espirituales primarias.

- ¿Qué es eso de las energías espirituales primarias?- Interrumpió Ichigo

- La forma más fácil para explicártelo, es haciendote recordar un principio de física que seguro sabes; "La energía ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma". Las energía primarias espirituales son aquellas que se transforman para crear absolutamente todo, desde la más pequeña planta, hasta el más poderoso de los shinigamis o el peor de los hollows, desde la escasa magia de un druida novato hasta el mejor khido. Todo lo que conoces en este mundo y en otros es debido a su transformación. Esta energía nos llega a través de canales, canales que se distribuyen por todo este mundo siendo los mismos para los otros.

- ¿ Canales?...¿con otros mundos?...espera Rukia, eso no lo comprendí del todo bien- djo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces vamos ha hacer que lo entiendas- dijo Rukia mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de nadie sabe donde y se ponía a dibujar algo- Esta es la tierra, dijo señalando a una enorme bola medio azul, medio marrón que había dibujado - y estos son los canales que la rodean - continuó señalando a unas especies de caminitos azules que cubrian el planeta.

- No Rukia, ese es una mierda de dibujo- dijo el chico con una expresión entre burla y confusión.

Rukia sintió como una corriente electrica recorría todo su cuerpo, realmente su energía espiritual se estaba convirtiendo en un buen enfado, que causaría un enorme chichón en la cabeza del chico. Pero antes de que todo esto sucediese la voz de Michael inundó por primera vez en el espacio del salón.

- Rukia, yo tampoco lo entendí con tus dibujos, déjame que yo lo intente- dijo Michael tranquilizando a la chica con una suave palmadita en la mano.

- Bien Ichigo- continuó él, mirándolo serenamente- imagínate que la tierra, al igual que otros mundos, se encuentra rodeada por una enorme red, esta red forman caminos que se unen y se cortan, nunca tienen ni un principio ni un fin y que todos estos caminos son compartidos por todos los demás mundos.

Ichigo por un momento se paró a pensar en lo que le decía Michael, se imaginó a la tierra rodeada por una enorme red de pesca,..." caminos que se cortan y se unen, sin principio ni fin"...pensó..." caminos que se comparten por todos los mundos"...

- ¿Estas entendiendo, Ichigo? - dijo algo desesperada Rukia al ver el silencio del chico.

- Si...creo que si...- dijo él

- Bien - dijo el hombre de tez morena- entonces demos un pequeño paso más. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, esos caminos de los que te hablo, son los canales espirituales primarios. Cuando estos canales sufren un desequilibrio, es decir, que en algunos canales el flujo es mayor que en otros, al ser un circuito cerrado y perfecto, se compensa mandando energía de un lugar a otro. El problema ha surgido cuando esto no se ha producido asi, hay canales que poco a poco van agotando su energía, haciendo que todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor perezca, y en otros se está produciendo una acumulación enorme de energía lo que lleva, en caso de que ésta se libere, ha arrasar todo a su paso.

Rukia observa la cara del chico ante la última explicación de Michael y al ver que no la ha comprendido del todo decide intervenir.

- Ichigo, lo canales son como los rios, podríamos llamarlos ríos de vida. Al igual que un río, si se secan, todo a su alrededor muere, y al igual que un río, cuando se desvorda, arrasa con todo.- dijo la chica - Pero eso no sólo ocurre en éste mundo, sino en todos, porque todos comparten ese río de vida.

Ichigo por un momento bajó la cabeza, y se la rascó cerrando los ojos para hacer una recopilación de todos esos datos en su mente. Y de nuevo visualizó la imagen de la tierra rodeada por esa red azulina, imaginándose todo aquello de los rios de la vida que le había dicho Rukia hacía un momento. Poco a poco lo iba comprendiendo, poco a poco su mente iba aceptando toda esa cantidad de información nueva...pero...ella aun no le había dicho que hacía aqui.

- Vale- dijo Ichigo- comprendo eso de los canales energéticos...no se qué, pero, aun no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

Rukia sintió de nuevo esa oleada de resentimiento que le traían sus palabras. Volvió a tomar aire, puede que lo más dificil de entender estuviese dicho, pero aquello que aun dolía en su alma, no había sido dicho aun. Olvidándo sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuó con su relato.

- Sigamos entonces,para contestar a tu pregunta- dijo ella- La SS estuvo intentando averiguar la forma por la cual equilibrar los canales cuando esto sucedía. Alrededor de cuatro años nos llevó encontrar una solución, se supo que los canales podrían ser equilibrados usando magia, la que nosotros consideramos la magia más antigua, la magia totémica usada por las antiguas tribus humanas. También se supo que estos canales sólo podían ser equilibrados desde el mundo humano y que los grandes hechiceros humanos conocían su existencia y la forma de poder equilibrarlos. Entonces se decidió enviar a un shinigami para aprender esta magia, usarla y enseñarla a humanos con un fuerte espíritu. Muchos shinigamis se presentaron como voluntarios para la difícil misión, pero a ninguno de ellos pudieron escoger. La magia humana necesita alimentarse de sentimientos humanos, por eso sólo los humanos pueden usarla, ya que los shinigamis renegamos de ellos cuendo nos convertimos- Rukia después de decir esto hace una pausa, bebe un poco y se levanta lentamente del sofá dirigiendose a la ventana a mirar como la noche inhundaba las calles.

Ichigo la escucha atentamente, sintiendo que se encuentra en un momento clave de su explicación, la deja de escuchar por un momento, ve como abre sus hermosos ojos y después de tomarse un poco de infusión se dirige hacia la ventana a mirar el vacio. De nuevo se la queda mirando como aquella noche, de nuevo esa sensación de querer saber lo que piensa... olvida por un instante a Michael, no puede dejar de mirarla, querría abrazarla, acunarla entre sus brazos y que le contase todos esos secretos que sabe que la atormenta. De nuevo su dulce voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Necesitaban a alguien que comprendiese a los humanos, que aun siendo shinigami hubiese experimentado la tristeza, la rabia, la amistad, la alegría y el amor. Alguien que tuviese un fuerte vínculo con este mundo, alguien que pudiese darlo todo por proteger aquello que más había amado, ese mundo que tanto le había dado y enseñado. Creo que no existía nadie más en toda la SS, con ese perfil, así que un día Ukitake taichou me dijo que volvería al mundo humano. Un 17 de Julio, día de Amateratsu, de hace ocho años crucé de nuevo la puerta que separa a los mundos, esta vez con una nueva misión y un nuevo y especial cuerpo faux. Cúal fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que el vínculo que me unía a este mundo, ya no se encontraba donde yo lo había dejado. - Dijo con un aire de tristeza en su voz.

Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba,... acaso era él ese vínculo, rápidamente calculó los años y recordó que hacía más de ocho años, él y lo que quedaba de su familia, se habían ido de la ciudad.

- Pasaron los años y creé nuevos vinculos, estudié, apredí magia y continué intentado ser feliz con la supuesta vida que tenía. Terminé mis estudios en la universidad y comencé mi doctorado en religiones antiguas, doctorado que me ayudó a aprender más magia y a concer algo más que hasta ese momento no sabíamos. Estuve viajando por todo el mundo, conociendo distintos ritos, aprendiendo y enseñando las distintas maneras de equilibrar los canales energéticos, hoy en día son más de veinte, los humanos que me ayudan en esta misión, Michael es uno de ellos, él es un alto druida que controla la zona norte de Europa.- dijo Rukia dulcemente.

Ichigo se paró a mirar a Michael, el cual le sonrió..."así que él también está metido en esto"... pensó. De nuevo un ataque de celos, de animal herido arañó su corazón... " lleva ocho años aquí... no me buscó... ¿pudo confiar en él para contárselo todo y no pudo confiar en mí, que le demostré que daría mi vida por ella?..." pensó.

- Nos dimos cuenta de que por mucho que equilibrábamos las fuerzas, estas volvían a desequilibrarse. Se suponía que al ser un circuito cerrado y perfecto si la ayudábamos a equilibrarse los desequilibrios irían desapareciendo poco a poco. Pero esto no sucedió, sino todo lo contrario, cada vez eran más frecuentes y con un desequilibrio de energía mayor. No sabíamos qué hacer, ni qué pensar... hasta que un día encontré la respuesta, o más bien, ella me encontró a mí- Dijo Rukia cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

La mente de Rukia la transportaba ahora a las selvas peruanas, a las hermosas ruinas de machupicchu. Ella se encontraba allí realizando una de sus investigaciones, para su doctorado sobre las religiones de los íncas. Llevaba varios días en Perú, en varias de sus ciudades preguntando por las antiguas creencias y ahora se hayaba sentada, mirando como el viento movía los árboles en las montañas de su alrededor. De repente notó una presencia al lado de ella, como si hubiese salido de la nada, era una mujer anciana de blancos cabellos recogidos en una trenza, tez morena y de hermosas arrugas de felicidad, mirada serena y sonrisa afable. Escuchó como la anciana le decía, que la había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y que debía venir con ella para que encontrase todas las respuestas. Luego, la llevó a una ruina muy apartada y casi inaccesible, allí en sus paredes, encontró hermosos dibujos que le contaban una historia, historia que la mujer comenzó a narrarle.

- Hace mucho tiempo- comenzó a decir de nuevo Rukia- mucho más del que se recuerda, el mundo empezó a morir, las cosechas se perdían, los animales se enfermaban. Sequías azotaban los prados, o grandes tormentas inundaban las ciudades, la tierra se movía engulléndolo todo o hacía, que las grandes montañas despertasen soltando fuego.El mar se elevaba llegando a todos los rincones, el viento soplaba con la furia de los dioses. Los ríos de la vida morían en algunos lugares, mientras que en otros emergían con gran violencia.- hablaba mientras que por su mente las imágenes de los dibujos pintados en la pared comenzaban a pasar con sus palabras, como aquel día que con una antorcha en la mano las había visto - Los grandes sacerdotes no sabían que hacer y le preguntaron a los dioses, ellos les dijeron que por culpa de su egoismo, del odio, la tristeza, la rabia, el dolor, creados por guerras y muertes, junto a la falta de respeto hacia sus hermanos menores, plantas y animales. Habían despertado a un ser que poco a poco se bebería los ríos de la vida, trayendo consigo la nada. A ése ser se le llamó el gran vacío.

Ichigo, pensó en todo lo que Rukia decía, era cierto que en los últimos tiempos habían ocurrido calamidades en todos los lugares del planeta, sequías en algunas partes mientras que en otras grandes inundaciones cubrían la tierra, maremotos, terremotos... se dio cuenta que ahora todo tenía sentido, todo lo que ocurría era producto de ellos, su propio producto y de nuevo pensó... " la energía ni se crea ni se destruye sólo se transforma"...por culpa del hombre todo se transformaría en la nada.

- Entonces ellos les preguntaron cómo poder acabar con él- continuó la chica - a lo que los dioses le contestaron; dos almas con gran poder se encontrarán, la luz y la sombras eternamente unidas, cuando uno sea sombra el otro será la luz en su caminar, cuando la rabia inunde a uno el otro será su remanzo de paz, deberán unirse para juntas luchar y juntas vencerán. Las almas se encontraron, un hombre alto y fuerte con una hermosa mujer a su lado, cada uno con una fina espada en su mano, una la luz, la de ella, otra la oscuridad, la de él y juntos lucharon por el mundo que amaban, por todo aquello que respetaban, juntos lucharon y juntos vencieron.

Rukia abrió sus ojos poco a poco, tras ella reflejado en el cristal podía ver la sonrisa de Michael dibujada en su rostro, siempre le había gustado esa historia, Rukia sonrió también, aun podía recordar la cálida sonrisa en los labios de la mujer.

- Esta historia me la contó una gran hechicera ínca en uno de mis viajes de investigación, me dijo que llevaba años esperándome, que sabía que volvería a este mundo y que toda su vida se había preparado para guiarme. Me dijo que era una de esas dos almas que lucharían contra el gran Vacío y que pronto volvería a ver a la otra, que sabía que yo por protegerle me había alejado de él, pero que finalmente, sería él quien me encotraría.- Rukia se giró poco a poco para poder ver a Ichigo a los ojos- Entonces- dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta- la desición sería únicamente suya.

Ichigo estaba totalmente conmocionado, escuchaba atentamente a Rukia mientras su mente intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para comprender lo que ella le decía, lo que él ya sabía desde lo más profundo de su alma. Sí... él era la oscuridad, y ella su luz, pero bien es cierto, que a veces él había sido la luz en su oscuridad. Luego recordó el color de Zangetsu en su bankai...negra...recordó el color de la espada de ella...blanca... Ya no tenía ninguna duda, entonces la oyó decir que la desición era únicamente de él, miro detenidamente los ojos de ella, esos ojos que le recordaban a una noche estrellada y supo que a su lado, junto a ella podría ser mejor. De nuevo le sonrió con esa sonrisa burlona sólo reservada para ella, mientras le decía;

- ¿Acaso no sabías ya mi decisión?


	7. Arashy 6º Truenos en la oscuridad

_Buenas a todos. aqui tienen el nuevo cap de mi fic, la verdad es q he tardado mil años porque la musa no ha venido a verme en ningun momento, me abandonó y no está tan bien como yo quería. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, gracias a sus ánimos sigo incluso sin musa. _

_Espero que les guste_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Arashi**_

_**Truenos en la oscuridad**_

"¿Acaso no sabías ya mi decisión?" pudo oir Rukia de los labios del hombre que tenía delante de ella. Claro que sabía su decisión y por eso la temía tremendamente, sabía que tenía que involucrarlo en esto, pero no quería...no quería que él sufriese, no quería que recordase todo aquello que dejó atrás. No quería que volviese a ver la imagen de su hermana muerta, por sus propias manos, en sus brazos. Pero ella ya sabía, desde aquella mañana que lo había visto, cómo terminaría esa conversación.

Ichigo sentía la necesidad de ayudar a aquella mujer que lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza, la iba a ayudar costase lo que costase. Pero recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que su espada no estaba a su lado, que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la energía para la batalla en su cuerpo y pensó que tal vez no podría ayudarla tanto como él quería. Su semblante se entristeció.

Ella advirtió esa reacción en el chico y pensó que tal vez lo que le pedía era demasiado para él.

- Sé que puede ser demasiado para ti, Ichigo- comenzó a decir ella- Y que ahora, tantos años después, teniendo una vida nueva y una familia, no quieras volver a vivir todo aquello, no te preocupes, puedo entenderlo. Puede que no seas tú quien tenga que luchar a mi lado...

- ¿Pero qué me estás diciendo?... ¿que esto es demasiado para mí?... luché contra toda la SS por salvarte y volvería ha hacerlo; pero ahora no sólo se trata de ti, se trata de todos. Si soy yo, el que tiene que luchar a tu lado, así lo haré, pero...- El chico bajó la vista mirándose sus desnudas manos.

Rukia sonrió ante la determinación de él, aun tenía ese espíritu de lucha, aun había esperanza. Vio como su mirada se desviaba hacia sus manos vacías mientras callaba y supo, como si realmente estuviesen conectados, lo que el chico pensaba. Lentamente se acercó hasta él y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro, vio como él elevaba su mirada al contacto con ella y le sonrió.

- No te preocupes- dijo Rukia dulcemente- si lo tienes decidido recuperaremos a Zangetsu. Pero prométeme- dijo ella mientras se agachaba tomando las manos de él entre las suyas y mirándole a los ojos- que si los recuerdos dolorosos vuelven y todo esto se te hace insoportable me lo dirás. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir tu solo.

- Ru… kia...- dejó escapar él con un tono de sorpresa en su voz- te lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras apretaba las manos de ellas entre las suyas - te lo prometo...

- Bien tortolitos- interrumpió Michael- creo que ha llegado la hora de hacer un pequeño viaje, espero que no te marees Ichigo, porque seguro que habrá turbulencias.

- ¿Ummm?- miró Ichigo a Michael

- No seas bobo Michael- dijo la chica- Ichigo, debemos ir a ver a la gran hechicera, ella te ayudará a recuperar a Zangetsu.

- Pero... ¿no dijistes que ella era inca?...pensaba que estaba en Perú- dijo el chico

- Y así es- contesto ella

- Entonces ¿cogeremos un vuelo hacia Perú esta noche, eso no es demasiado... precipitado- dijo él

Se oyó como Michael comenzó a reír mientras le decía- No Ichigo, viajarás en Rukia airlines, por supuesto en primera clase y conmigo de copiloto.

Ichigo miraba al chico no entendiendo absolutamente nada de nada, no sabía lo que quería decirle Michael, así que simplemente asintió.

- Michael...después dices que por qué no te dejo explicar nada- dijo ella con un tono de burla- Ichigo, no le hagas demasiado caso, iremos a ver a la gran hechicera como te dije, pero no iremos en avión, yo llevaré tu alma hasta allí, ella ya nos está esperando.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el chico gritando- Pero tu estás loca... ¿cómo piensas llevarme hasta allí¿volando, creo que peso un poco más que tu y también soy un poco, bastante, más alto.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué estupideces dices¿Acaso me estas llamando baja y debilucha? Te recuerdo que soy shinigami mucho antes de que tu nacieses y que he matado muchos más hollows de los que pueda contar, y...

- Ahh...cierto...se me olvidaba, que también tienes muchas más edad que yo, ancianita- dijo el chico con su cara de burla

Michael no paraba de reírse viendo la escena, era tal y como le contaba Rukia, sus charlas sin sentido, donde lo único que hacían era sacarse de quicio mutuamente. El tono iba incrementando poco a poco mientras se insultaban, hasta que finalmente pararon, se miraron a los ojos con dos hermosas sonrisas en sus labios y comprendieron que en el fondo no habían cambiado absolutamente nada.

- ¿Confías en mí Ichigo? - dijo ella por fin

- Sabes que no hay otra persona en quien confíe más- contestó el chico de pelo naranja mirándola con energías renovadas

- Bien- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en su cara- Michael vete arriba y trae algo de ropa más cómoda para Ichigo, está en el antiguo cuarto de Uruyu. Tú, Ichigo, debes beberte toda esa infusión que te traje antes, te ayudará en el viaje. Yo por mi parte iré a prepararme y a prepararlo todo.

Ichigo observó como Rukia subía a la planta de arriba, mientras Michael bajaba con un pantalón holgado de lino blanco y le oyó decir que se lo pusiese. Ichigo después de tomarse la infusión se dirigió al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió sólo llevaba el pantalón puesto y Michael lo esperaba con un cuenco y un pincel en su mano.

- Voy a componer un picasso en tu piel Ichigo- dijo Michael con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso vas a echarme esa mezcla que huele tan mal?... Ni hablar- dijo Ichigo con aire de fastidio

- Vamos chico, no te quejes, si no te hago los símbolos sagrados puede que tu alma no salga de tu cuerpo, o peor aun, que se perdiese en el camino.- Le reprendió Michael.

Ichigo sintió como el pincel mojado comenzaba a dibujar extraños símbolos dentro de un círculo en sus dos manos, en su frente y finalmente en su pecho, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Oía como Michael cada vez que le dibujaba uno de ellos entonaba una oración que no entendía. Sentía como a cada pincelada su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, de una energía cálida, que le daba confianza en sí mismo y le hacía sentirse seguro.

Rukia se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, en un lugar del jardín apartado donde no podían observarla los vecinos. La noche era perfecta, las estrellas tintineaban en lo alto del cielo, mientras una hermosa luna llena lo coronaba. Un viento cálido llegó hasta ella acariciándole el rostro y trayéndole la variedad de perfumes de la noche. Encendió las velas y el incienso, cerró los ojos mientras una música ancestral llegaba hasta sus oídos, respirando profundamente comenzó a entonar una oración en forma de canción sintiendo como su espíritu se conectaba con todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Ichigo se dirigió junto con Michael a la parte trasera de la casa, al jardín, allí se encontró a Rukia rodeada de velas con los ojos cerrados entonando algún tipo de ritual. La observó detenidamente, llevaba unos pantalones de linos holgados al igual que él, con una camisa descubierta por la espalda. Podía ver como una energía plateado azulada la envolvía, elevando su poder a medida que ella iba cantando. Michael le indicó que se pusiese frente a ella y que no le dijese nada. Caminó con los pies descalzos llegando hasta su lado, ahora podía oír la música de los tambores acompañando los cánticos de ella, y cómo un hormigueo le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Vio como ella abría los ojos mientras le sonreía, luego poco a poco la observó como cogía un pequeño cuenco para comenzar a caminar alrededor de él, haciendo un círculo mientras salpicaba agua con sus dedos. Luego tomaba el incienso y volvía a caminar alrededor de él y finalmente, sin nada en sus manos, volvía a recorrerlo mientras unos murmullos ininteligibles surgían de sus labios. En cada vuelta que daba la chica, pudo observar como una alo de energía los rodeaba, todos de diferentes colores y que en la última vuelta, Rukia había dado parte de su energía para cerrar ese extraño círculo.

Michael fuera de él, había puesto sus manos en la tierra aportando también parte de su energía. Vio como Rukia de nuevo volvía a su posición frente a él, le tomó las manos con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a recitar.

"_Invoco al aire para que eleve nuestros espíritus. Llamo a la tierra para que guíe nuestros pasos al caminar. Invoco al agua para que desaparezcan todos los obstáculos, y llamo al fuego, para que su eterna llama, prenda en nuestros corazones, infundiéndonos el valor necesario para enfrentarnos a nuestro destino" _

Ichigo podía ver que a cada llamada que la chica realizaba una fuerte línea de energía llegaba hasta ella desde los distintos puntos cardinales, sintiendo como se llenaba de poder y cómo le era traspasado a él después. Se sentía protegido, feliz, sin ningún tipo de miedo o duda, con las manos de ellas enlazadas a las suyas y con una sensación en el corazón que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. De nuevo la oyó decir

"_Yo os llamo, la luz entre las sombras, la sombra entre la luz. Guiadnos hasta donde se encuentra la verdad, guiadnos hasta el gran círculo mágico del otro lado del mar. Guiadnos hasta la gran hechicera que nos llama" _

El chico entonces pudo ver como de la espalda de ella, comenzó a salir esa energía plateado azulada que la envolvía, en forma de plumas, como si fuesen dos hermosas alas angelicales, envolviéndolos a los dos. Sintió entonces como su alma dejaba atrás su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos por el dolor y por la cantidad de luz a su alrededor. Después de varios segundos que para él eran años, abrió los ojos lentamente, sabía que se encontraba en una selva, o eso es lo que creía, no podía ver con claridad todo, pero sentía que estaba allí. Entonces la vio, vio a una mujer de cabello plateado que lo miraba con amabilidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro moreno.

Bienvenido, hace tiempo que te esperaba- dijo la mujer como si estuviese hablando en un sueño lejano- Ahora que la has encontrado hay esperanza.

Ichigo sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido y poco a poco abrió de nuevo sus ojos, se encontraba tendido en el gran sofá del salón. Un dolor de cabeza muy intenso hizo su aparición en esos momentos, mientras que intentaba poner en orden todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que había escuchado. Entonces recordó de nuevo las palabras de la anciana;

"_Has venido ha preguntarme cómo recuperar tus poderes. La oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz, ni la luz sin la oscuridad, tú que eres la omega deberías de entenderlo. Ni la más horribles de las tormentas dura eternamente ni el más calido sol alumbra día tras día. En un corazón las penas y las alegrías deben convivir para saber por qué luchar, sólo un corazón fuerte puede soportar el peso de su espada. " _

Poco a poco se iba incorporando ayudado por Rukia y por Michael, oía cómo le decía que tuviese cuidado, que fuese despacio que las primeras veces el cansancio puede durar varios días. Vio como Rukia le entregaba una nueva taza con algo caliente en su interior mientras le pedía que se lo bebiese. Poco a poco un líquido caliente y algo amargo recorrió su garganta haciendo que su cuerpo se encontrase mucho mejor.

Bueno, viendo que están bien creo que me marcho de vuelta al hotel, Bryan debe de estar preocupado- dijo Michael.

De acuerdo- contestó la chica- voy a llamar a un taxi

Ichigo oye como Michael comienza ha hablarle mientras observa cómo Rukia se dirigía al teléfono.

Oye Ichigo,… ¿qué te ha dicho la gran hechicera?- le dijo Michael con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ummm- dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Michael, sabes que lo que le haya dicho la gran hechicera es únicamente para él- dijo Rukia mientras volvía- Tu taxi debe de estar a punto de llegar Michael.

Bien- dijo Michael levantándose de la silla- entonces esperaré fuera observando el hermoso parque que tienes en frente Rukia. Así dejo a los tortolitos a solas.

Entonces venga que te acompaño hasta la puerta y déjate de tonterías- le contestó ella

Ichigo miraba desde el sillón como Rukia se despedía de Michael con un fuerte abrazo. En comparación con la vez anterior, él ya no sentía esos celos que le carcomían el alma, pero sabía que aun había cosas que tenía que aclarar con ella.

Rukia volvió hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Ichigo, después de mojar una pequeña toalla se la pasó por la frente sudorosa del chico.

Ichigo sintió como las suaves manos de ella se posaban sobre su frente para luego llevar hasta ella una toalla húmeda. La miraba a los ojos con millones de preguntas en ellos, no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía como soltar todas las preguntas que le herían el alma.

A veces puedes tener algo de fiebre cuando viajas – dijo Rukia suavemente.

Rukia…he de hablar contigo- dijo el chico tomando las manos de ellas entre las suyas- ¿por qué no me buscaste¿por qué no me dijiste nada de tu vuelta?

Rukia entonces siente una enorme fuerza espiritual proveniente del exterior de su casa. Mientras oye como Michael grita su nombre y luego un gran estruendo en una de las habitaciones de su casa.


	8. Arashy 7º La gran tormenta

_Aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo del fic. Espero que les guste, realmente mi musa creoque anda de vacaciones y no me ha quedado tan bien como pretendía. Una sugerencia, en la lucha poned la canción "song of storm and fire" de la BSO del anime Tsubasa Cronicle, esta muy pero que muy bien. Gracias a todos los que me han leido y a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, siempre digo que sigo con esta historia por ellos y es toda la verdad. Gracias_

* * *

**_ARASHI_**

_**6º La gran tormenta**_

Ichigo pudo oír como un Michael desesperado llamaba a Rukia y tras el grito un gran estruendo en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se había producido el ruido, encontrándose una de las ventanas rotas y a Michael levantándose del suelo con un hombro dislocado. Los dos le ayudaron a levantarse y Rukia en un rápido movimiento volvió a colocar el hombro del chico en su sitio.

-¿Qué ha pasado Michael?- dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-Rukia... hollows...-balbuceó el chico- en el parque... hay un canal que está a punto de desbordarse.

-¿Cuántos hay Michael?- le preguntó ella.

-No lo sé... puede que seis o siete- contestó el chico ya más centrado.

-Ichigo, ayuda a Michael en todo lo que necesite, y tu Michael, cuida de él y de mi cuerpo- dijo la chica preocupada.

-Espera¿qué piensas hacer tu sola Rukia?- grito Ichigo desesperado

-Haré lo que deba hacer- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Ichigo entonces pudo ver como Rukia salía de su cuerpo, mientras éste caía en el brazo sano de Michael. Se sorprendió al comprobar que no necesitaba ningún artilugio para salir de su cuerpo faux, pero más se sorprendió al verla. No llevaba el uniforme negro, sino uno con las mismas características pero de un color plateado azulado, color que le recordaba a la energía que la envolvía anteriormente. Y no sólo su color era diferente, todo el uniforme se veía diferente, se veía más etéreo, a cada paso que daba la chica el tono de azul variaba, era como ver el agua en movimiento.

-Sabes que puede ser peligroso, Rukia- dijo Michael mirando a la chica que se encontraba delante de él.

Lo sé, pero he de hacer algo, si siguen bebiendo del canal, pronto se desbordará. Destruirá parte del sereitei y no sé que puede ocasionar aquí. No te preocupes, pronto llegarán los shinigamis encargados de esta zona y yo podré encargarme de desviar la energía del canal.- dijo ella en un tono de voz serio- Vosotros quedaos aquí hasta que yo vuelva, no quiero que os pongáis en peligro.

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de rechistar, cuando iba a abrir la boca para ello, la chica ya no estaba, era obvio que había mejorado su shunpo en estos años.

-¿Pero qué coño piensa hacer esta tonta¿enfrentarse ella sola a todos esos hollows? No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados viendo como le dan una paliza- gritó el chico de pelo naranja antes de salir corriendo en dirección al parque.

El chico corría mientras oía tras él la voz de Michael gritándole, finalmente llegó hasta la entrada del parque donde pudo comprobar por sus propios ojos cómo estaba la situación.

Rukia se sentía cada vez más cansada, había gastado mucha de su energía espiritual en llevar a Ichigo a ver a la gran hechicera. No llevaba la cuenta de a cuantos de esos malditos espíritus había purificado, pero por uno que liberaba aparecían tres más. Cada vez que uno de los canales acumulaba demasiada energía, ellos aparecían para alimentarse de ella, haciendo que la situación fuese aun peor. Sabía que sino les detenía pronto, sino era ayudada, no podría contener el canal y pronto se desbordaría llevándose todo a su paso.

Sentía miedo, miedo por lo que podría pasar, miedo por él. No podía desfallecer, no podía detenerse, no podía perder, no ahora que él la había encontrado. Volvió a alzar de nuevo su espada, haciendo que el brillo de la luna resplandeciese sobre ella, olvidó su cansancio, su pérdida de energía y volvió a luchar.

Ichigo veía como la chica saltaba de un lado a otro atravesando con su espada a esos espíritus enmascarados que hacía muchos años que no veía. Intentaba apartarlos de esos destellos azulados que ahora comenzaban a emanar de uno de los costados de la montaña. Podía ver como los hollows se alimentaban de esa energía y que mientras lo hacía ésta se volvía más azul y con mayor fuerza, comenzando a resquebrajar la pared de la montaña. No podía saber con exactitud cuántos había en ese lugar, ni cuantos había matado ella.

La miró detenidamente, su forma de luchar, su forma de moverse, era muy distinta. Más segura, más rápida, con unos movimientos de espada que no había visto nunca antes. Descubrió algunos movimientos de Byakuya, la velocidad de Yoruichi y la ferocidad de Renji. Pero todo esto ella lo combinaba y lo hacía propio, era como una danza, una danza de vida y muerte. Entonces observó su cara, estaba comenzando a cansarse, lo notaba en su respiración entrecortada, lógico…había gastado gran parte de su energía en llevarle a ver a la anciana.

Rukia pudo ver como dos enormes hollows se ponían delante de ella, levantó de nuevo su espada para acabar con ellos cuando algo desde su espalda le paró la mano. Dos hollows habían aparecido tras ella y la retenían fuertemente mientras los dos que se encontraban delante de ella comenzaban a golpearla. Entonces oyó como alguien la llamaba desesperadamente, era Ichigo que comenzaba a correr hacia ella.

-¡Rukia¡- gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Vete de aquí!- le contestó ella gritando en el mismo tono desesperado.

Dolor, sólo sentía dolor en su cuerpo, finalmente sintió como su espalda daba contra la pared rocosa, mientras un hilo de sangre manaba de su boca y de su sien. Tosió fuertemente y luego terminó de escupir el resto de sangre que aun tenía. De nuevo miró hacia el chico, esta vez Michael había conseguido pararle antes de que terminara acercándose a ese lugar. No, no iba a rendirse, ella era Rukia, ella era la luz entre las sombras y en su lenguaje no existía la palabra derrota.

Joder Michael, déjame ir con ella, le están dando una paliza- gritaba Ichigo al chico que le agarraba fuertemente por una de las muñecas.

-Estúpido¿cómo pretendes ayudarla¿con tus manos desnudas? Sólo serías un estorbo para ella si te acercas más. Acaso crees que a mi me gusta verla luchar, y ver cómo la hieren. Confía en ella Ichigo…- dijo Michael sin soltar al chico de la muñeca.

Rukia se levantó de nuevo lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y su espada en alto para atacar, su energía espiritual se había multiplicado de forma increíble, tanto que a los chicos les costaba respirar. En ese momento tres figuras negras aterrizaron a su lado.

-Disculpadnos, Kuchiki Taicho, por haber llegado tan tarde y por permitid que vos luchaseis- dijo el shinigami más mayor de todos.

-No pasa nada, Yuma, ahora encargaros de los hollows, mientras yo controlo el canal- dijo ella.

-¡Kumo, ve por la derecha y tú, Shigueru, por la izquierda, yo me encargaré del centro! No dejéis que nadie se acerque a Kuchiki Taicho, _¡hayaku ike!_- dijo el shinigami.

-¡_yosh_!- contestaron los otros dos.

Ichigo vio como tres shinigamis aparecían de la nada, y comenzaban a luchar contra los hollows que intentaban llegar hasta esa luz azul, que ahora estaba más intensa y que se abría paso a través de la pared de la montaña. Pudo ver a Rukia delante de ella con los brazos extendidos y las palmas mirando al frente, observó como cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a mover los labios rápidamente mientras esa energía plateado azulada la envolvía de nuevo. De sus brazos comenzaron a salir pequeñas líneas del mismo color que se enroscaban en ellos bajando hasta las palmas para perderse luego dentro de aquella luz que poco a poco cobraba mayor intensidad.

-No funciona- dijo Michael preocupado

-¿Qué no funciona? – pregunto el chico

Rukia intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desviar la energía hacia otros canales, hacerla recorrer el camino de vuelta, pero no podía. Casi desesperaba comprobaba que ya no le quedaba fuerza espiritual para hacer aquello y que pronto se desbordaría. Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, algo que podría hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

-Yuma, Shigueru, Kumo… Id al lado de aquellos humanos y no os separéis de ellos.- gritó Rukia desde donde se encontraba.

-Sí Taicho- respondieron los tres a la vez mientras que con un salto se ponían al lado de Ichigo y Michael

-Michael- volvió a decir Rukia- ya sabes que no puedo contenerla y también sabes que no voy a dejar que arrase con todo.

-Rukia, estas muy débil, no aguantarás esa cantidad de energía, no lo hagas- grito Michael mientras arrodillado en el suelo, aguantaba el cuerpo faux de Rukia.

-No sé que pasará, Michael, pero no puedo quedarme mirando sin hacer nada. Protégeles Michael, protégeles a todos y si… yo no vuelvo… cuida de él- dijo Rukia con la voz rota

En ese momento una enorme luz azulada invadió todo el espacio mientras Michael hacía un escudo de protección. En medio de esa brillante luz una pequeña figura comenzaba a recitar algunas frases que todos podían oír nítidamente.

"_Madre Tierra, Padre Cielo, dadme las fuerzas necesarias para ser el recipiente. Dadme valor para no perderme en medio de la más hermosa de las luces. Ayudadme a proteger todo lo que amo. Entrego mi ser para que los ríos de la vida se contengan en él. Ven a mi"_

Ichigo pudo ver como toda esa luz, que antes los envolvía, comenzó a girar sobre el mismo punto, alrededor de Rukia, como si fuese una espiral y ella su centro. Veía que su velocidad aumentaba, mientras un enorme viento azotaba todas las ramas de los árboles. Y veía como ella, poco a poco se llenaba de poder, sentía que a ella le debía de doler, lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro.

Rukia con los ojos cerrados sentía como toda ese energía, esa energía pura y poderosa le llegaba por todos lados, como si ella fuese el centro de una enorme espiral. Sintió como todo ese poder se metía dentro de ella, mientras ella luchaba por no liberarlo de nuevo o no dejarse llevar por esa sensación de estar llena de toda la vida. Esa sensación que si no la controlaba la haría ser parte de esa energía pura y desaparecer junto a ella.

-¡No puede controlarla!- gritó Michael- ¡Rukia, déjalo ya¡No sigas!

-¿Qué pasaría sino la controlase?- le gritó al chico mientras le agarraba por el cuello de su camisa

-Se perdería en la energía…- dijo Michael tristemente- …Moriría

-Y tú, que se supone que eres un druida¿no puedes ayudarla?- gritó el chico.

-Yo no puedo llegar hasta ella, no soy su luz en las sombras- respondió Michael tristemente- Sólo tú puedes ayudarla, piensa en ella, habla con ella, dile que no se vaya.

Rukia se dejaba llevar poco a poco por aquella energía cálida, quería luchar, en algún lugar de su mente una parte de ella le pedía que siguiese luchando, pero ya no podía, no le quedaban fuerzas. Entonces le oyó, él la llamaba en medio de toda aquella luz azulada y cálida, "_no me dejes de nuevo", "lucha",_ le repetía constantemente. Sacando fuerzas de flaquezas, reunió todo su valor, y atrajo toda la energía a su interior en una gran explosión de poder hacia el cielo, para luego condensarse de nuevo en su pequeño cuerpo.

Ichigo con los ojos cerrados le pedía que se quedase a su lado, la sintió perderse por un momento, para luego luchar con las últimas de sus fuerzas. Luego una enorme luz hacia el cielo le hizo abrir los ojos. Miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, la luz ya había desaparecido a su alrededor, pero ahora toda ella se encontraba rodeada por esa luz azulada muy fuerte. La vio como poco a poco se agachaba poniendo las manos en el suelo y de ellas comenzaron a salir pequeños hilos de energías que zigzagueantes llegaba a todos los seres vivos. Ichigo sintió una enorme calidez y amor cuando uno de esos pequeños hilos llegó hasta él.

"¡_Kuchiki Taicho!"_ el grito de uno de los shinigamis le hizo reaccionar de nuevo. Rukia se encontraba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y con una respiración muy débil.

- ¡Rukia!- gritó Ichigo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.


	9. Arashy 8º Breve descanso

_Buenas a todos, en primer lugar perdir disculpas por tardarme tanto, he estado demasiado liada con el trabajo y luego el pc se rompio varias semanas. Aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, dando las gracias a todos los que me leen y esperando que les guste._

* * *

**_ARASHY_**

**_Breve descanso_**

Rukia se sentía vacía de si misma a la vez que llena de todo el universo, ahogada de las sensaciones y el conocimiento del mundo que le rodeaba. Tenía que liberarse de todo aquello que no la dejaba respirar, así que lentamente posó sus manos sobre la húmeda tierra desprendiéndose, poco a poco, de todo lo que no le pertenecía y llevándolo a su lugar correspondiente.

Entonces sintió que en su mundo se hacía la noche, estaba muy cansada, sus ojos se cerraron mientras oía cómo alguien la llamaba en la distancia.

¡Rukia!- gritó Ichigo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Ichigo se arrodilló para cogerla en sus brazos, comprobó que la chica estaba fría y que no respondía a sus incesantes gritos.

No te preocupes, sólo descansa- dijo Michael a su espalda en un tono tranquilizador- Ha perdido mucha energía, pronto estará bien.

Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la chica, y volvió a preocuparse cuando pudo ver como poco a poco Rukia desaparecía de sus brazos convirtiéndose en uno de esos halos de luz azulada.

¿Qué ocurre?- gritó de nuevo desesperado.

No ocurre nada malo, tu solo observa- dijo Michael con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ichigo pudo ver como esa luz, en la que se había convertido Rukia, salía disparada hacia el cuerpo faux que Michael llevaba.

¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó contrariado el chico de pelo naranja.

Su cuerpo la llamó… ¿recuerdas, que Rukia te dijo, que le habían dado un cuerpo faux muy especial?- comento Michael- Pues ésta es una de sus habilidades. Si Rukia no puede volver por si misma a su cuerpo, el cuerpo tira de su alma hasta que vuelvan a unirse. No importa en dónde se encuentre, si ella se encuentra inconsciente o muy herida, siempre volverá a su cuerpo donde podrá recuperarse.

Creo que por hoy hemos tenido bastante- continuó Michael- Ayúdame a llevarla a casa para acostarla.

Ichigo tomó el cuerpo cálido y pequeño de Rukia, sintiéndola hermosa e indefensa a la vez. Sus facciones relajadas, su respiración suave y la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos, le reafirmaban que nunca más dejaría que se fuese de su lado.

Entraron a la casa, en una de las habitaciones de la derecha podía verse varios cristales dispersados por todo el suelo y la ventana completamente rota. Michael se dirigió con mucho cuidado a la ventana y cerró completamente la persiana, dejando la habitación solamente iluminada por la luz de la entrada.

-No voy a estar tranquilo si la dejo sola - dijo el chico de tez morena, mirando dulcemente a la chica.

- ¿Pueden atacar de nuevo los hollows?- Preguntó Ichigo.

- No temo a los hollows, sino a los ladrones- dijo Michael señalando la ventana rota- Si entran, ella no se enteraría y podrían hacer lo que quisiesen en esta casa. Llamaré a Bryan al hotel y le diré que me quedo aquí con ella.

- No, Michael, tu también debes descansar y mirarte ese hombro herido. Yo me quedaré con ella- dijo el chico mirándola con ojos llenos de ternura – no permitiré que le ocurra nada.

- De acuerdo- dijo Michael.

Ichigo, detrás de Michael, subía por las escaleras que lo llevaban a la habitación de la chica. Al llegar la acostó en la cama tapándola con una fina manta. Se despidió de Michael, y después de cerrar la puerta, dirigió de nuevo sus pasos a la habitación de Rukia.

Se acomodó como pudo en un pequeño sillón y mientras observaba como ella dormía poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. No dormía del todo bien, se desvelaba por cualquier simple ruido, se cercioraba de que ella se encontraba bien y volvía a dormirse. Una de esas veces, vio al lado de Rukia a una mujer con un bello kimono blanco, que competía en blancura con su piel, así como una hermosa cabellera del mismo color que era tan larga como ella.

¿Quién eres tú? No te atrevas ha hacerle daño- siseó entre dientes con el entrecejo fruncido.

Vio como la hermosa mujer levantó sus ojos grises hacia él, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Ichigo- dijo la mujer dulcemente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rukia- Me alegro de que por fin nos hayas encontrado.

¿Pero quién demonios eres tú?- repitió el chico más alarmado.

Tranquilo, nunca le haría daño a Rukia, formo parte de ella, si lo hiciese me haría daño a mi misma. Soy la que hace unas horas estaba luchando al lado de ella, soy Sode no Shirayuki, la dama blanca que siempre la protege.

Ichigo no podía creérselo, delante de él tenía el espíritu de la zampakutoh de Rukia. Era hermosa, como un copo de nieve en una noche de invierno, pero a la vez tan cálida. Le recordaba a esa hermosura que la propia Rukia tenía, a veces tan distante, a veces tan fría, tan etérea, pero de unos cálidos y profundos ojos. El chico entonces sonrió a la hermosa mujer.

Veo que ya me recuerdas- prosiguió la mujer- Cuando Rukia se encuentra tan débil como para protegerse de los malos espíritus yo soy quien la protege, haciendo que éste lugar sea invisible para ellos.

¿Cómo es posible que hagas eso?- pregunto el chico.

¿Ves esto?- dijo la mujer señalando algunas palabras bordadas en tono azul sobre su kimono- Son hechizos… cuando Rukia empezó ha aprender magia yo también lo hacía. Mi magia es muy limitada, pero ayuda cuando ella se encuentra en éste estado.

Ichigo cerró de nuevo sus ojos y algo más tranquilo volvió a dormirse. Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de espalda, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una ducha y una taza de buen café cargado.

Su reloj marcaba la nueve de la mañana, viendo que Rukia seguía durmiendo cuan angelito, bajó al piso inferior y comenzó a limpiar el desastre de cristales y luego el de la cocina. Para las once y media, Rukia tenía una nueva ventana en lo que parecía era su despacho e Ichigo había encontrado ropa limpia registrando la casa. Viendo que había hecho un buen trabajo decidió que ya era hora de darse una buena ducha

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, las once y media de la mañana, para ella era muy tarde. Se sentía muy cansada y entonces recordó lo de la noche anterior. Poco a poco se levantó de la cama, miró a todas partes y pensó que Michael e Ichigo se habían ido a casa después de que ella se desmayase. Se estiró y sintió como todo su cuerpo dolorido le pedía insistentemente una ducha.

Ichigo se desvistió y entró en la ducha, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y estuvo varios segundos debajo del agua. Con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apoyadas en la pared pensaba en la noche anterior, en el reencuentro con Rukia, en lo que le esperaba a partir de ese momento y en las palabras de la anciana. Cerró el grifo y sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando eliminar todas las dudas que de nuevo aparecían en su mente, comenzó a enjabonarse.

Rukia se dirigía al baño en ropa interior acompañada por sus dos gatos. Abrió la puerta extrañada, ya que ella nunca dejaba la puerta cerrada, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Entró en el baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior dejándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Ichigo sintió como la puerta se abría, se tensó preguntándose quién podría ser, así que discretamente echó un vistazo hacia el exterior de la cortina de ducha. Y allí se encontraba su ángel en delicada ropa interior, ropa interior que poco a poco caía por su blanca y suave piel, dejando su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto. Deseaba poseerla en ese mismo momento, su pulso se aceleró, la necesitaba desesperadamente. Entonces sus pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente cuando vio como una fina mano blanca comenzaba a descorrer poco a poco la cortina.

Rukia se sobresaltó al sentir la mano grande de un hombre sobre la de ella en la cortina, mano que paró en seco su camino.

Rukia, no te asustes, soy Ichigo, anoche me quedé a cuidarte- dijo el chico intentando disimular el deseo de su voz.

Rukia por un momento olvidó que estaba desnuda y que tras esa fina cortina de baño se encontraba Ichigo. Sus palabras habían tocado el corazón de ella haciendo que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

Muchas gracias… Espero… no haberte causado problemas en casa- dijo recordando lo de Inglaterra.

¿Problemas? Los únicos problemas que tengo en casa son con mi tostador, y cuando viene mi padre, ése si que es un gran problema- dijo el chico riéndose- pero… ¿por qué crees eso?

Pensé que…- contestó la chica dubitativa

¿Qué?- le insistió el muchacho

Un molesto sonido inundó la casa, el teléfono sonaba, sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos y dándole la oportunidad a ella de huir de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Termina de ducharte tranquilo, voy a ver quién es- dijo Rukia mientras se ponía una bata rápidamente para luego salir corriendo del baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ichigo deseó matar a quien llamaba, sabía que ella había huido de su pregunta. Con rabia abrió de nuevo el agua y terminó de ducharse, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de ella desnudo, en su blanca y suave piel, en ese aroma que le embriagaba. Su cuerpo…su cuerpo había cambiado también, no era el de aquella muchacha que él recordaba, sino el de toda una mujer, capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Y de nuevo sintió ese miedo… y si hubiese alguien en su vida… se preguntó…y si alguien recorriese ese cuerpo como él deseaba recorrerlo. Dio un puñetazo en la pared, no podría aguantar tal cosa, ahora que la habían encontrado no podía rendirse, no podía dejarla ir.

Rukia cogió el teléfono y una voz conocida habló tras el auricular, era Ishikata Kondo, que la llamaba para recordarle la inauguración de una exposición que tendría lugar esa noche en el Museo Nacional. Él quería ir a buscarla, pero ella declinó su oferta amablemente. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era un profesor de historia obsesionado con una cita. Sabía que esta noche tendría que hacer acto de presencia, el propio director la había invitado personalmente. Sino se presentaba podría despedirse de futuras subvenciones para algunas de sus investigaciones.

Con cara de resignación colgó el teléfono mientas oía como Ichigo bajaba los escalones preguntándole si era algo importante.

No- dijo ella- sólo me recordaron que esta noche tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar.

Ichigo al oír las últimas palabras no pudo evitar que su cara mostrase malestar, quería a Rukia para él sólo y de nuevo las dudas acudieron a su cabeza, junto con el miedo de que esa noche ella tuviese una cita con alguien especial. Observó como ella se le quedaba mirando, mientras una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban apareció en su cara.

Veo que te has cambiado de ropa- dijo ella- habrás tenido que buscar bastante para haber encontrado esa ropa de Uruyu de hace años.

Rukia... ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo él en tono preocupado acercándose hasta la chica.

Sí- sonrió ella- solo me encuentro algo cansada, supongo que a lo largo del día se me irá pasando- Alzando la mano hasta el rostro de él le acarició mientras le decía- gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Rukia sentía una multitud de emociones que se le agolpaban en su alma, deseaba transmitirle todo el cariño que ella sentía, todo ese amor que desde hacía años ella intentaba olvidar sin nunca conseguirlo. Su piel cálida y firme, sus ojos avellana que la intimidaban y a la vez adoraba, deseaba besarle, ansiaba ese contacto, durante tantos años reprimidos, durante tantos años hiriéndole el alma.

Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Rukia- dijo él acariciando el rostro de ella con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le rodeaba la cintura- nunca he dejado de hacerlo, siempre me preguntaba dónde estarías y cómo estarías- bajó su mano hasta la barbilla de ella y le levantó el rostro haciendo que su mirada se perdiese en esa noche estrellada que eran sus ojos, mientras le decía- te vuelvo ha preguntar lo mismo de anoche¿por qué no me dijiste nada de tu vuelta¿por qué no me buscaste?.

Vio el dolor en los ojos de ella, un dolor tan grande y profundo que se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de haberle hecho esas preguntas. Ella bajó de nuevo su mirada, privándole de su noche estrellada y de que la lluvia de su interior parase por un momento.

No podía hacerte eso Ichigo- dijo ella en un tono triste- después de lo ocurrido con Yuzu, tu tomaste la decisión de no volver a ser shinigami nunca más, no podía pedírtelo, tu habías encontrado tu camino, ya habías sufrido demasiado…

Sabes que si tú me lo hubieses pedido… yo… no hubiese dudado en dejarlo todo por ayudarte- dijo el chico agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura- ¿por protegerme ni siquiera te molestaste en buscarme?

Puede que fuese por eso- dijo ella aguantando el llanto- y ahora si me disculpas- quitó el brazo de él de su cintura- quiero darme una ducha.

Ichigo la vio subir con paso lento hacia el baño, le dolía el corazón con cada paso que daba. Todo por protegerle, todo porque él no volviese a sufrir. No sabía cómo, pero ella sabía lo de Yuzu, y por ese motivo no le buscó. Al menos podría haberle dado la oportunidad de elegir, de conocer que ella se encontraba en este mundo, de poder verla. Pero no lo hizo, todo por protegerle y por esa supuesta vida que ella decía que había rehecho, pero… ¿de qué vida hablaba?... si con ella se fue lo que podía haber llamado vida. No eso no iba a quedar en esas palabras, debía hablar con ella totalmente en serio. Paseó su vista por las fotos que Rukia tenía en su salón y vio a sus amigos, a Uruyu, a Inoue y a Chad… Ellos también lo sabían y no le dijeron absolutamente nada… ¿por qué¿acaso no eran igual de amigos de él?

Rukia oyó como Ichigo comenzaba a prepararse algo en la cocina, seguramente su taza de café bien cargado, ella después de ducharse se tomaría un poco de zumo. Miró su reloj de pulsera, sabía que debería irse pronto a casa de Inoue, hoy era el cumpleaños de Minako y por nada del mundo se perdería ese día, pero ciertamente se encontraba demasiado cansada incluso para salir de casa. Pensó de nuevo en la cita que tendría esa misma noche, no sabía cómo lo haría para aguantar todo ese día como estaba de cansada. Y ahora además, esa preocupación creciente en su corazón, sabía que Ichigo se había enfadado, le molestaba sobremanera que le protegiesen, pero no le podía decir toda la verdad, cómo decírselo, cómo decirle lo que su corazón anhelaba desde hacía años.

Ichigo se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón, podía oír cómo Rukia se duchaba en el piso de arriba, luego la oyó salir del baño y entrar en su cuarto. Ruido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose y luego pasos que se acercaban a la escalera lentamente.

Entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió e Ichigo pudo escuchar varias voces conocidas que llamaban a Rukia afablemente, eran las voces de Inoue y de Uruyu.

Rukia… ¿dónde estas?- llamó Inoue con su inocente voz.

Rukia bajó entonces lentamente las escaleras, realmente se encontraba cansada pero con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

¿Pero por qué vinieron hasta aquí?... yo iba a salir desde que me encontrase mejor- dijo Rukia.

Por eso mismo, supimos del incidente de anoche, Bryan nos llamó, nos dijo que estabas en buenas manos- dijo Inoue ya dentro de la casa.

Entonces… ¿comeremos aquí hoy?- le preguntó Rukia dándole dos besos a su amiga, saludo que había adquirido en Europa.

Si... ¿por qué no?...así recordaremos viejos tiempos- sonrió Inoue.- Pero dime- continuó- ¿quién fue el que se encargó de ti anoche?

Fui yo- dijo Ichigo saliendo desde el salón

Ichi...go… ¿eres tu?- preguntó Inoue afectada.

Ichigo sintió cómo todos los recuerdos con ella le venían a la cabeza, una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía se le plantó en el corazón. Pero luego, al ver tras ella a Uruyu, a quien saludó con un apretón de manos, sus sentimientos se esfumaron, comprendía que ella por fin había encontrado la felicidad que tanto merecía. Tras él venía también Chad, con una mujer rubia y risueña, llevaba a una niña pequeña en brazos que al ver a Rukia comenzó a reír mientras estiraba sus brazos diciendo "oba, oba"

Ichigo vio como la niña pasaba a los brazos de Inoue, para luego pasar a los brazos de Rukia quien la besaba y le hacía toda clase de mismos. Se fijó en ella, una niña de unos dos años con el pelo claro y la sonrisa de Inoue y los ojos claros de Uruyu, no había duda de quién era hija.

-Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños… ¿Cuántos años cumples Minako?- dijo Rukia con la niña en brazos

La niña contestó alzando dos de sus deditos e intentando decir el número, eso sacó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Todos pasaron al interior de la casa de Rukia, haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes entre Anna, la novia española de Chad, e Ichigo. Pasaron la tarde hablando de tiempos pasados, de cómo se habían encontrado el día anterior Ichigo y Rukia y poniendo al chico al día.

Para Ichigo todo había cambiado tanto, se les veía bien, y con una gran relación entre ellos. Supo que vivieron todos juntos durante años, eso le llenó de rabia, acaso no podía nadie haberle dicho que Rukia estaba entre ellos. No entendía por qué sus amigos le habían hecho eso.

En una ocasión Rukia se levantó y llevó a la niña totalmente dormida a su habitación, oportunidad que aprovechó Ichigo para preguntarles aquello que tanto le carcomía el alma.

Inoue- dijo mirando a la chica- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de que ella estaba en éste mundo? Sabías lo importante que era Rukia para mí,… ¿por qué nadie hizo nada?- terminó algo alterado

Acaso tu dijiste dónde estabas- respondió serenamente Uruyu- durante años no supimos nada de ti

Eso es una mala excusa, si ella quería encontrarme lo podría haber hecho- dijo casi gritando

¿Crees que no lo hizo?- le preguntó Uruyu- Si crees eso, es que no conoces absolutamente nada a Rukia. Pasó años buscándote, hasta que fuiste tú quien dio señales de vida.

Uruyu, le prometimos que nunca le diríamos nada sobre aquello- cortó Inoue

Creo que ya es hora de que, éste estúpido, sepa apreciar a Rukia y que se de cuenta de todo el dolor que ha causado- dijo secamente Uruyu

¿A quién llamas estúpido?- gritó Ichigo levantándose del sillón

A ti¿crees que has sido tú solo el que ha sufrido? Rukia sufrió cuando supo lo de Yuzu, se sentía culpable por no haber estado a tu lado. Luego sufrió buscándote durante años y después cuando al encontrarte tenías tu vida rehecha con otra mujer- dijo el chico con una fría mirada azul- Ella nos hizo prometer que nunca te diríamos nada, porque te había visto feliz y eso le bastaba. Así que espero no volver a oír ninguna pregunta de ese estilo.

Yo…-Ichigo con cara pálida se había quedado sin palabras

Una última cosa Kurosaki- volvió a decir Uruyu- Si le vuelves a hacer daño, te mataré con mis propias manos.

Umm- respondió Chad mientras afirmaba, dando a entender que él también intervendría en dicho asesinato.

Oyeron de nuevo los pasos de Rukia bajando del piso superior, Minako en sus brazos, se había despertado a causa de varios gritos.

No pude volver a dormirla- dijo Rukia mientras le entregaba la niña a Inoue

No te preocupes, Rukia, nosotros ya nos vamos, ya es tarde y esta niña debe dormir algo- dijo la chica besando a su pequeño retoño

Bien, así también me dais tiempo para dormir un poco, esta noche tengo inauguración en el Museo- dijo Rukia poniendo cara de asco- La verdad no se me apetece nada

¿Y con quién irás?- preguntó Anna divertida- No me digas… con el profesor Ishikata

No me quieres bien Anna- respondió ella con una sonrisa en su cara- Si voy con el Sr. Pulpo no llegaría a entrar al museo- comenzó a reír- Iré sola.

Entre risas, bromas y nuevas citas para comer y las vacaciones se despidieron. La casa se volvió a quedar vacía y silenciosa, pero no así la cabeza de Ichigo. No podía creer lo que Uruyu le había dicho minutos antes,… se sentía culpable por lo de su hermana,…le había buscado durante años…y entonces sus dudas se rompieron como un frágil cristal. La miraba detenidamente cómo recogía lo poco que quedaba en la mesa, sus movimientos delicados, lentos, aun se encontraba cansada. Entonces Ichigo se armó de valor.

Deberías descansar para lo de ésta noche- dijo él en tono preocupado ayudándole a recoger

Ya…pero es que no tengo ganas de ir, además… seguro que el Sr. Pulpo estará esperándome para intentar capturarme- dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro

¿Qué te parecería si te acompañase para así protegerte del Sr. Pulpo?- preguntó el chico con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro

¿Protegerme tú?- se rió Rukia del chico- Bueno no sé si darías el pego, pero se puede intentar

De acuerdo- dijo el chico sacándole la lengua- ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?

¿Te parece bien sobre las ocho y media?- preguntó ella

Estupendo- dijo el chico después de echarle un vistazo a su reloj- Así que señorita tiene tres horas y media para dormir y arreglarse.

Bien- sonrió ella

Después de recogerlo todo se fueron a la puerta para despedirse quedando para la hora indicada. Rukia se acercó hasta su rostro y depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla, mientras se despedía de él y le decía que después del museo irían por Zangetsu.

Ichigo se dirigía hacia el metro, cuando recordó las últimas palabras de Rukia, a las que no le había prestado demasiada atención en ese momento… ¿esta noche iremos por Zangetsu? Y de nuevo volvió a oír esa voz que lo llamaba desde un sitio lejano

* * *

_N.A: oba significa tía segun mis fuentes_


	10. Vientos que cambian

_Bueno, aqui tienes mi nuevo cap del fic, espero que les guste y perdón por el retraso, estoy demasiado liada con el trabajo...como siempre gracias a todos aquellos que lo leen tanto si dejan comentarios como sino. _

_Que lo disfruten_

_

* * *

_

**_VIENTOS QUE CAMBIAN_**

Rukia se despertó, después de un sueño reparador sobre las siete y media de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para tomarse un baño relajante y prepararse. Se levantó ya más despejada y mucho menos cansada que esa mañana y fue directa a su bañera para llenarla de agua y sales aromáticas. Se despojó de su ropa y poco a poco entró en el agua caliente, relajándose y olvidándose incluso de su propio cuerpo.

En ese momento, comenzó a ordenar en su cabeza todos los acontecimientos que le había sucedido desde el día anterior, había muchas cosas que ordenar. El reencuentro con Ichigo, explicarle su misión, lo que él representa en ella, el viaje a ver a la gran hechicera, los hollows…Demasiadas cosas en un solo día…realmente era normal que estuviese agotada. Cerró sus ojos dejándose acunar por la sensación confortable del agua en su cuerpo y una sonrisa medio perversa apareció entonces en su rostro. Recordó que el chico que tanto había deseado durante años, esa misma mañana, estaba delante de ella totalmente desnudo, apenas separados por una fina cortina de baño. Se recriminó, en ese momento, lo tonta que había sido entonces.

Ichigo había llegado sobre las cinco y media de la tarde a su casa, él también necesitaba un buen descanso, el sillón donde durmió la noche anterior le había dejado con la espalda molida. Poco a poco se desvistió y se echó en la cama sin prestar la mínima atención a la luz parpadeante de su teléfono, hoy no quería saber nada, ni de su jefe, ni de su padre o de ese pesado de Tekedo, que tenía como amigo. Durmió tranquilamente hasta que su despertador hizo su trabajo, eran sobre las siete de la tarde. Se levantó, se desperezó con una buena taza de café muy cargado y se metió en la ducha. A las ocho de la tarde cerraba la puerta de su piso en dirección al garaje para recoger a Rukia con su coche.

Se sentía nervioso, como si fuese su primera cita con una chica, y de eso ya hacía muchos años. Pero él sabía que no era una chica cualquiera, era Rukia, su ángel. Las mariposas no dejaban de revolotear en su estómago, sentía como su pulso se aceleraba sólo de pensar en verla de nuevo. Respiró hondamente, tenía que serenarse, parecía de nuevo ese chico de quince años, que no podía controlar ni sus sentimientos, ni mostrarlos. Decidió centrarse entonces en algo importante… Zangetsu… esta noche irían a recoger su espada… se preguntaba si podría hacerlo, si tenía el derecho de volver a empuñarla y si ese ser tan espantoso volvería a dominarlo como aquella noche.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza llegó a la entrada de la casa de Rukia, la luces del pequeño jardín se encontraban encendidas y la verja abierta. Él sonrió, sabía que le esperaba. Se acomodó su chaqueta negra, arregló su camisa de seda granate, volvió a tomar aire profundamente para que sus nervios se templasen y tocó al timbre de la puerta. Un "ya voy" se oyó desde detrás de la puerta, acompañado por una música suave.

Rukia estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a buscar sus zapatos cuando el timbre sonó, se le había hecho tarde, eso de quedarse dormida dentro de la bañera…Mientras bajaba se iba poniendo los pendientes plateados que años antes le había regalado Michael, la verdad que para ese conjunto le venían estupendamente. Se miró por un momento en el pequeño espejo del recibidor quedando complacida con lo que veía, ni pomposo, ni poco adecuado… simplemente elegante.

Se acomodó el alfiler plateado que llevaba en su pelo recogido, miró de nuevo sus amplias mangas de seda y colocó en su frente algunos cabellos rebeldes. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió… quedó sin palabras cuando recorrió con su mirada el hombre que tenía ante ella, alto, de cuerpo bien formado, con una sonrisa cautivadora y enfundado en un elegante traje de Armani negro con una camisa granate. En ese mismo momento hubiese olvidado al director del museo y sus subvenciones, con tal de que ese hombre, que tenía ante ella, le hiciese una proposición indecente.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo él mirándola de arriba, abajo totalmente hipnotizado.

Rukia despertó de sus sueños carnales cuando oyó la voz del chico.

-Si…pero espera un momento que cojo mis zapatos y apago todas las luces- contestó ella

Ichigo pasó al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él. La miraba fascinado, esa mujer que tenía delante de él lo había cautivado por completo. Nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, podía haberse imaginado a Rukia tal como la tenía ante él. Llevaba un sencillo conjunto, blusa y pantalón de seda, del azul de sus ojos. La blusa muy parecida a un kimono, cruzada, con un elegante y discreto lazo a un lado, y al otro, un hermoso bordado en plata de un sakura en flor. Observaba cómo al caminar sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que le realzaban su hermosa silueta le daban ese toque etéreo que ella siempre desprendía. Llevaba el cabello en un simple recogido decorado con un hermoso alfiler plateado, por lo poco que la pudo ver de frente apenas se había maquillado, un maquillaje simple que realzaba aun más su hermoso rostro. La vio apagar todas las luces de la casa, luego se acercó con unas sandalias de alto tacón plateadas, se sentó delante de él y poco a poco se puso sus sandalias. Volvió a sentir esas mariposas en su estómago y esas ganas locas de besarla y no dejarla salir esa noche de la casa, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por unos ojos que lo miraban inquisitivamente.

-Ya estoy…- dijo ella mirándole- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó al no encontrar ningún signo de vida en su amigo

-Si…perdona- dijo el chico sacudiendo su cabeza- es que… estas… tan hermosa- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos

Rukia no pudo dejar de ruborizarse por ese comentario y sonriendo tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el chico para encaminarse luego hasta el coche.

De camino al Museo, Rukia le contaba de qué trataba la exposición que hoy inaugurarían. Las culturas del norte de Europa y en especial los Vikingos y su afán aventurero era el tema principal.

Después de la presentación oficial y de un breve discurso dando las gracias y poner por las nubes al alguno que otro, mandatario importante, habría un pequeño cóctel con música de ambiente en el jardín.

Llegaron al Museo después de dejar el coche en un parking cercano. La cantidad de luces en la entrada, junto con una gran pancarta publicitaria donde se podía ver un gran barco vikingo. Así como la cantidad de agentes de seguridad y las limusinas que llegaban, daban a entender que algo importante estaba sucediendo en el Museo.

Rukia e Ichigo subieron por las escaleras, ella cogida del brazo de él, y ambos con una hermosa y transparente sonrisa en sus labios. Sentía la cercanía del otro, la calidez y esa sensación de que sus cuerpos hablaban el mismo idioma sin ellos haberse puesto de acuerdo. Rukia presentó las invitaciones y entraron en el gran salón principal del Museo, donde ella comenzó a saludar a muchas personas. Después se acercó hasta el director para darle las gracias por la invitación y mostrarle sus respetos.

Ichigo la dejó ir por un momento, se mantenía a cierta distancia, observándola, como se movía, cómo hablaba con muchos de los invitados, cómo desprendía esa sutil sensualidad que a ningún hombre pasaba desapercibida. Vio a muchos de su género mirarla con deseo, otros con pura devoción, él les comprendía, sabía que él la miraba de la misma manera.

La vio volver hacia donde se encontraba él contoneando su grácil cuerpo de una forma totalmente natural pero hipnótica al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar antes de que él le diese permiso alguno, su pulso volvió a acelerarse como aquella mañana en el baño y su mente, haciéndole una mala jugada, volvió a recordar la imagen de ella quitándose la ropa poco a poco, su delicada y blanca piel, las formas de su cuerpo.

-Ichigo- oyó de los labios de una mujer, lo cual le hizo reaccionar al momento intentando controlar una parte de su fisonomía que estaba algo… rebelde.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Rukia mirándole a los ojos en tono preocupado

-Si… no te preocupes- respondió el con una sonrisa

-Perdona…debes de estar aburriéndote- dijo ella tomando de nuevo su brazo derecho.

-En absoluto, nunca me aburro cuando estoy…- antes de que Ichigo pudiese terminar, la voz de un hombre le interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya… la hermosa profesora Kuchiki… por fin te dejas ver, sino te conociera diría que te estabas escondiendo de mi…

Ichigo observó como Rukia mostraba una mirada de asco que sólo él podía descifrar, se giró lentamente hacia el hombre que se encontraba tras ella y con una sonrisa lo más natural posible le saludó.

-Buenas noches Ishikata- dijo ella

-Veo que vienes bien acompañada… por eso no querías que te fuese a buscar ¿eh?- dijo el hombre en tono burlón- que calladito lo tenías Kuchiki-san.

-Ishikata Kondo, este es Kurosaki Ichigo, un buen amigo- dijo ella algo molesta por el comentario.

Su charla fue interrumpida por la voz del director del museo que comenzaba su habitual discurso dando por inaugurada la exposición. Después invitó a todos los presentes a un pequeño cóctel en el hermoso jardín. Todos los asistentes salieron, Ichigo le ofreció de nuevo su brazo a Rukia, la cuál aceptó sin ningún tipo de duda, y seguidos por el profesos Ishikata salieron al jardín.

La música era suave e invitaba a bailar, la noche cálida y llena de estrellas invitaba a perderse por aquel jardín para tener algo de intimidad. Ichigo se acercó a una de las mesas para pedir algo de beber para él y para ella.

Rukia por su parte intentaba mantener lejos al Sr. Pulpo, cosa que Ichigo observaba divertido. Un momento dado el Sr. Pulpo se acercó más de lo debido, mientras ella comenzaba a apartarlo lo más delicadamente posible, esa situación puso al chico en alerta, así que olvidó sus bebidas y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro en medio de todos los invitados hasta donde se encontraba ella. Oyó una preciosa melodía, melodía que muchas parejas comenzaban a bailar, excusa perfecta para sacar de aquella situación incómoda a Rukia.

-Disculpa Ishikata-san- oyó Rukia tras ella- pero Rukia me debe un baile y esta melodía me gusta mucho.

Rukia sintió una mano cálida y fuerte tomándola de la cintura y una voz en su oído…

" ¿Querría la mujer más hermosa de éste lugar bailar conmigo?"… Ella no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar por él al centro del jardín, donde todas las demás parejas estaban bailando.

Ichigo tomó a la mujer de su vida de la cintura y ella delicadamente depositó una de sus manos en la de él mientras que la otra descansaba en su hombro. La miró directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos, como siempre ocurría, y se dejó llevar por la música llevándola a ella consigo. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, sólo existían ellos moviéndose al compás de esa dulce música. Sintió su dulce aroma cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, y la estrechó aun más contra él, deseaba eliminar todo el espacio existente entre los dos.

Rukia sintió como una ola de enorme calidez le recorría todo el cuerpo. Su mundo se reducía a él, a su aroma, a sus movimientos, a su cuerpo danzando con ella. Millones de veces había soñado con aquel momento, millones de veces lo había imaginado de distintas maneras. Pero todas su fantasías eran superadas por esa realidad que se habría paso ante ella. No existían las dudas, el temor, los miedos… sólo él…solamente ese instante que ya marcaría toda su existencia.

La música había cesado y ellos aun seguían unidos mirándose el uno al otro, sus almas hablaban a través de sus ojos, se contaban todo lo que se habían extrañado mutuamente, su anhelo por el otro, su dolor… sus almas hablaban y ellos aun no habían emitido ni una sola palabra… sus almas hablaban y ya estaba todo más que dicho…

Se separaron lentamente, como si les fuese la vida en ello, no queriendo dejar de sentir la calidez del otro en su piel. La magia pareció disiparse y el mundo volvió de nuevo a su lugar, las parejas alrededor suyo comenzaron a bailar otra melodía mientras ellos se dirigían discretamente a una de las mesas llenas de canapés.

-Gracias- dijo ella rompiendo por fin el silencio

-¿Por?- preguntó él mientras le daba una copa de vino

-Por salvarme del Sr. Pulpo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Ya te dije que podría hacerlo- contestó burlándose, llevándose un poco del rojo líquido a la boca

Ichigo pudo observar como Rukia perdía la vista en el hermoso jardín que tenían delante de ellos, su mirada era algo melancólica, tal vez echase de menos la vida en la soul society.

-¿Querrías dar una vuelta conmigo por el jardín?- preguntó el chico sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos.

-Me encantaría- contestó sonriente

Rukia tomó de nuevo el brazo del chico mientras caminaba lentamente, debido a sus tacones, por el camino empedrado del jardín. Cuando estuvieron lejos del bullicio de la gente, decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra, así ella descansaría sus cansados pies.

Rukia sentía esa calma perdida desde hacía años, esa tranquilidad consigo misma que desapareció desde que él se alejó de su vida. Cerró sus ojos y se llenó de la paz de la noche, de la luz de la luna, del olor de las flores y disfrutó por primera vez de todo el amor que sentía.

Él la miraba sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, su pálido y dulce rostro mirando hacia la luna, su sonrisa calmada y suave. Poco a poco se acercó hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo con su nariz a escasos centímetros de la piel. Su olor, ese que nunca pudo olvidar, ese que ansiaba por encima de todas las cosas, su inconfundible olor era el mismo. Cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios al oído de ella… necesitaba que su alma se expresase por fin a través de las palabras.

Rukia sintió como uno de los brazos de Ichigo le rodeaba la cintura y le acercaba más a su cuerpo y entonces oyó su voz… más ronca que de costumbre, más nerviosa que de costumbre…

"Rukia…no, no te gires, ni me mires…no abras tus ojos… porque si lo haces creo que no encontraré el valor necesario para contarte todo lo que he de contarte. Sigue como estas, tranquila, mientras yo te cuento una historia que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Érase una vez, un chico de quince años, que cometió el mayor error de su vida, dejar marchar a alguien sin decirle lo importante que era para él. Esa persona se fue de su lado, dejando en su lugar el mayor de los vacíos… Estaba enfadado con el mundo, se había enfrentado a cruentas batallas, pero no era capaz de enfrentar sus miedos… Luego, el dolor, ocupó el lugar del vacío y una noche, la oscuridad le invadió cometiendo el peor de sus actos. Desde esa noche, sus manos siguen manchadas con la sangre de una de las personas que más ha querido.

Ese día dejó todo y se enroló en el barco del olvido, perdiendo su fuerza, sus ganas de vivir y las ganas de luchar. Pero por mucho que lo intentó, por mucho que luchó contra eso, nunca pudo olvidar un aroma, unos ojos y una voz que le atormentaban todas las noches recordándole su mayor error.

El chico aprendió de todo aquello y tomó la decisión de nunca volver a dejar que se fuese alguien de su lado sin él decir nada, al igual que intentar siempre ser sincero consigo mismo.

Sé que por mi culpa has sufrido mucho, sé que estuviste buscándome durante mucho tiempo, también sé que me encontraste y por creer que era feliz no hiciste nada.

Fui un idiota al dejarte marchar y he sido ahora un idiota pensando que sólo yo era el que sufría.

Perdóname por todo Rukia"

Ichigo sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia se estremecía entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos y contempló cómo las lágrimas surcaban el hermoso rostro de Rukia, no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche, aquella noche que marcó su vida. Lentamente recorrió el rostro de ella, limpiándole las lágrimas.

"No me gusta verte llorar" oyó Rukia mientras unas cálidas manos limpiaban sus lágrimas. Cada una de las palabras que había escuchado, le había llegado al fondo del corazón, sabía que ya no habían más mascaras entre ellos, y que ahora le tocaba sincerarse a ella.

"Ichigo…"oyó el chico de los labios de ella… "no tengo nada que perdonarte… Tan sólo eras un chico de quince años… Perdóname tú por no haber estado cuando me necesitaste y por ocultarte mi vuelta"

Rukia sintió entonces las manos de él en su rostro elevándolo y cómo le pedía que abriese los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró esos ojos avellana que tanto la habían cautivado mirándola con una nueva luz en ellos.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Ichigo atragantado de su propio sentimiento- absolutamente nada.

Ambos sonrieron, no sólo son sus labios sino con los ojos, se habían sincerado el uno con el otro y se habían perdonado mutuamente. Todo lo pasado quedaba atrás, todos los temores, todo el dolor, toda la soledad… todo se veía ahora como un lejano sueño, como un sueño del que por fin se habían despertado. Y se abrazaron, como siempre habían deseado, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron formando casi un único ser. Sintieron sus respiraciones al unísono al igual que el sonido de sus corazones. Ella cerró sus ojos refugiándose en los únicos brazos que le hacía sentirse serena, en los únicos brazos en los que podía sentir que nada malo le ocurriría. Él la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, deseando que ese esperado momento no terminase nunca, protegiendo a lo que siempre había sido su más preciado tesoro, su ángel de la muerte.

Rukia elevó su rostro y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de él mirándola con amor, miró sus labios que tantas veces había deseado y no tuvo ningún tipo de duda, supo que era el momento adecuado. Poco a poco acercó sus labios hasta los de él mientras cerraba sus ojos y por fin sintió lo que la anciana siempre le decía…"con él sabrás cuan lejos puede llegar el universo, cuanto puede volar un ave, cuan viejo puede ser un árbol, con él conocerás todo y a la vez no conocerás nada, porque así es el poder del amor, mi querida niña"

A Ichigo le cogió de sorpresa el hecho de que fuese ella quien le besase, aunque no se quejó para nada, después de la sorpresa se dedicó a saborear aquel instante como si fuese el primero y el último. Sus labios…suaves, delicados, deliciosos… irresistibles…Se sentía como en una nube de la que no quería bajarse nunca, tantos años esperando aquello, tantos deseando que ocurriese, y por fin la tenía entre sus brazos y no la dejaría marchar nunca. La apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras liberaba su deseo, deseo que se hacía patente en los besos profundos y ardientes que ahora eran correspondidos por pequeños gemidos de ella.

Rukia sentía sed, sed de él, de sus labios, de su cuerpo…sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía y que él era lo único que podía calmarla. Se apartó ligeramente de él para tomar aire de nuevo con todo el cuerpo vibrando de deseo.

Se disponían de nuevo a comenzar la danza de sus labios cuando una energía poderosa captó su atención. Un haz de energía salía desde un punto lejano y se perdía en el cielo verticalmente y una voz profunda y lejana pronunció un nombre…

… Ichigo


	11. Luna cortante

_Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo del fic,puede resultarles algo extraño, pero es una idea que me rondaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, como siempre espero sus comentarios y que les guste. Gracias a todos por esperar y por leerlo_

* * *

_**Luna cortante**_

_Ichigo…_

Los dos chicos miraron hacia la dirección de aquella energía y luego se miraron mutuamente.

- Ese es…- dijo el chico con voz algo temblorosa

- Si…- afirmó ella con una sonrisa- creo que ya va siendo hora de que se encuentren de nuevo.

Salieron discretamente del museo, después de que Rukia se despidiese del director. Tomaron su coche y se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura, donde un pequeño y abandonado templo los esperaba.

Al llegar Ichigo sintió esa energía poderosa que antes le había llamado, y su mente comenzó a recordarle todas las sensaciones que había sentido con ella a su lado. Miró de nuevo a Rukia, con una mezcla de miedo y determinación. Sabía que no podía ayudarla sino volvía a ser parte de esa energía, pero temía volverse a perder. Sintió entonces la mano delicada de la chica en su hombro.

- No te preocupes- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado, y recuerda lo que te dijo la gran hechicera. Sólo entendiéndolo conseguirás recuperar a Zangetsu.

Ella lo vio subir lentamente por las angostas escaleras que daban al templo, con una determinación que le recordaba al Ichigo de otro tiempo, cuando decidió salvarla de la muerte aunque tuviese que luchar con toda la sociedad de las almas. Confiaba plenamente en él, pero no podía evitar estar algo inquieta, no sabía que era lo que tenía que pasar para que él recuperase todos sus poderes.

Ichigo después de tantos años, volvió a contemplar su hermosa espada, seguía clavada en el suelo como aquella noche inolvidable. Aquella noche en la que su esperanza había muerto para siempre, aquella noche en la que el ser diabólico que llevaba dentro emergió de las sombras donde se encontraba cautivo y ya no pudo controlar sus actos. Cuando consiguió salir de las sombras, después de luchar ferozmente, se encontró con una verdad tan dolorosa que habría preferido seguir sumergido en la oscuridad para siempre. Su hermana Yuzu, yacía entre sus brazos, muerta, su cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado, y en las manos de él y en su espada, sangre… la sangre de ella. Dejó a su hermana en el suelo y luego corrió tan rápido y tan lejos como pudo, finalmente en un templo a las afueras de la ciudad, clavó la espada dejando con ella todos sus poderes, olvidándose de quien era, de qué era… y dejando a ese ser atrás.

Rukia después de haberse quitado sus zapatos, consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Ichigo. El chico miraba atentamente la espada que tenía delante, su mirada era triste y distante. Quiso acercarse hasta él, pero sabía que no debía, que ella tenía que mantenerse al margen, sólo el podía averiguar cómo empuñar de nuevo su espada. Lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia la espada que desprendía una energía azulada.

Se acercó hasta ella lentamente, alargó su mano para tomar la empuñadura cuando fue interrumpido, por alguien o más bien por algo.

- Vaya, vaya...- dijo el ser oscuro del que Ichigo se había librado- Mira a quien tenemos aquí… el rey que abdicó quiere recuperar su trono

No se oía nada a su alrededor, sólo a aquel ser espantoso que se burlaba de él de nuevo. Comprendió que el tiempo se había parado y que ni la propia Rukia podría ver lo que allí estaba a punto de suceder. Su mundo interior y el exterior se habían fusionado de una forma extraña.

- Y bien- volvió a oír a su mala imitación- ¿A qué es debida vuestra presencia?... o…no me lo digáis... ¿queréis la espada?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba a Zangetsu en sus manos.

- Si…he venido a recuperarla…- dijo Ichigo

- Qué te hace pensar que te la devolveré… o mejor dicho… qué te hace pensar que eres merecedor de ella- dijo riéndose- Recuerda que el que la dejó fuiste tú.

Entonces aquel ser con sonrisa burlona, comenzó a atacarle con Zangetsu en sus manos. Ichigo procuraba esquivar todos los golpes, pero algunos dieron con su objetivo, haciendo que el chico comenzara a perder sangre, debilitándose.

- Qué bien me lo estoy pasando- dijo el vacío mofándose- Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esto… poder acabar contigo

- No te será tan fácil aunque no esté armado- contestó el pelinaranja

Esquivando uno de los golpes pudo ver a Zangetsu entre las sombras del templo y entonces le oyó decir… "_Si quieres que vuelva a luchar a tu lado deberás demostrarme la valentía en tu corazón". _

No sabía que quería decir con eso el viejo Zangetsu, y por culpa de esos pensamientos no pudo esquivar un gran golpe que hizo que cayese al suelo. Sentía como la sangre acudía a su boca, como el dolor de su estómago era enorme, vio los pies de su adversario acercándose a él, estaba seguro que le daría el golpe de gracia, pero algo paró su trayectoria.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo el ser- pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?... una chica preciosa…- continuó acercándose a Rukia

- ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Ichigo- ¡Déjala en paz!

- Así que esta monada, es alguien importante para ti ¿no?- rió- creo que me voy a divertir un rato con ella y luego te mataré

Ichigo no podría creerse lo que estaba pasando, no…otra vez, no… repetía su mente. No iba a dejar que pasase, esta vez no, acumuló las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo y rápidamente se puso delante de Rukia. Recibiendo él la estocada mortal en el corazón que iba dirigida a su amada.

En ese momento todo se lleno de luz y de nuevo recordó las palabras de la anciana _"sólo un corazón fuerte puede soportar el peso de su espada"_ Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, agarró las manos del vacío y mirándole a los ojos dijo…"acepto mi oscuridad para saber por lo que lucho y así mi corazón será de nuevo fuerte y podré empuñarte otra vez"… La luz se hizo más intensa y mientras sentía como ese ser volvía a su interior a través de la herida del corazón, pudo ver como Zangetsu desde las sombras le sonreía mientras le decía… "_volvemos a ser uno Ichigo"_

Rukia se encontró delante de ella a un Ichigo jadeante, con signos de haber luchado y con Zangetsu en su mano. Rápidamente le ayudó a incorporarse mientras preocupada le preguntaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… sólo estoy algo cansado

- Te llevo a tu casa, te acuesto y después cojo un taxi- dijo ella preocupada

- No…no debes…

Rukia no dejó que terminase de hablar, ya que le había dado un tierno beso en sus labios mientras le robaba las llaves del coche. Le ayudo a bajar las escaleras y después de meterse en el coche se dirigieron a casa de Ichigo.

- Me alegro de que la hayas recuperado- dijo ella

- Sabes que soy el mejor- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

La oyó reír, para él esa era la más bella melodía

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo aun entre sonrisas

Después de despedirse del chico, no antes de que él intentase por todos los medios que se quedase a su lado esa noche, Rukia volvió a su casa en taxi. Al llegar se despojó rápidamente de todo, se puso su pijama de verano y se acostó exhausta por el día que había tenido.

El sueño no tardó en aparecer, lentamente se meció en los brazos de Morfeo, soñó con su hermano… con los atardeceres subida en un árbol, cerca del lago, con las praderas de Irlanda, con sus amigos…con él… y sonrió tranquila en sus sueños. Entonces una voz la llamó desde más allá de su mente, la anciana de cabellos plateados llamaba a su alma desde el círculo mágico. Rukia sin comprender muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí, se encontró delante de la anciana que le sonreía afablemente.

- Bienvenida, mi niña- dijo ella mientras la abrazaba

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí Mama Runtu?- le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

- Es el momento, mi niña- dijo la anciana acariciándole el pelo- La luna se encuentra en el lugar idóneo, hoy todos los dioses se encuentran reunidos en la Gran Roca.

La Gran Roca, Rukia nunca había estado en aquel lugar tan sagrado, la Gran Hechicera le había dicho que cuando llegase el momento, ella sería llevada a aquel lugar para el Gran Ritual. Y ese momento había llegado después de tantos años de aprendizaje, sintió como toda ella temblaba de la emoción y del miedo. Sabía que el Gran Ritual era una parte muy importante para su misión, la anciana, desde siempre, le había dicho que tras ese momento, podría comprenderlo todo más fácilmente, que tendría las armas necesarias para vencer al gran mal.

Rukia se dejó llevar por ella a una choza donde rodeada de mujeres iba preparándose para la ocasión. La despojaron de sus ropas de shinigami, le frotaron el cuerpo con aceites esenciales, le dieron de beber varias tizanas y por último dibujaron en su vientre una espiral perfecta que partía desde su ombligo, terminando en la parte superior de su pelvis. La taparon con un gran manto que la cubría desde la cabeza a los pies y seguida por la anciana caminaron descalzas y en silencio hasta el lugar de la Gran Roca.

Ichigo se sentía terriblemente cansado, así que después de luchar con Rukia para que se quedase en su cama, se durmió profundamente, ni siquiera oyó cuando ella cerró la puerta. Soñaba con sus besos a la luz de la luna, con su sonrisa, con su voz… pero una voz lejana que no era la de ella comenzó a llamarlo. Sintió una gran fuerza que tiraba de él, luego se sintió ligero, le recordaba a la sensación que tenía cuando dejaba su cuerpo y se convertía en shinigami. Y allí estaba él, convertido en shinigami, con su espada a su espalda, delante de una anciana de cabellos plateados. La misma anciana que le había dicho lo de Zangetsu. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en medio de un gran círculo de piedras, luego miró a la mujer.

- Bienvenido muchacho- dijo ella sonriente- Veo que has recuperado lo que es tuyo

- Sí…- dijo el dubitativo-… ¿Qué hago aquí anciana?... ¿esto es un sueño?

- Te esperaba- dijo ella sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Y no hijo, esto no es un sueño, es tan real como que tú ahora eres un dios de la muerte.

- Pero… ¿por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó él

- Pues porque es el momento, hoy se realizará el Gran Ritual y debes participar en él- contestó ella enigmáticamente

- ¿Gran Ritual?... ¿para qué?-comenzaba a alterarse visiblemente, no le gustaba que nadie, sin su permiso, lo llevase de un lado para otro, despertándolo de su dulce sueño.

- Para que comprendas tu poder y aprendas a luchar con él. Para que sepas cómo poder vencer a tu adversario- dijo ella serena- Sígueme, te llevaré a que te preparen.

El chico se encontraba ahora en una choza con varios hombres que le estaban preparando, le despojaron de su ropa y completamente desnudo comenzaron a aplicarle por todo el cuerpo un extraño aceite que olía de una manera especial. Luego le llenaron todo el cuerpo de extraños dibujos azules, así como el contorno de sus ojos haciendo un antifaz. Al principio se encontraba nervioso, no entendía qué hacía allí y no soportaba todos los preparativos, que para él empezaban a ser cursilería y parafernalia barata. Pero después de tomar una bebida, su mente se tranquilizó y sus sentidos se agudizaron de una forma extraordinaria. Oía los sonidos de la noche y sobre estos la música de tambores y una mezcla de voces, cánticos que le producían que sus niveles energéticos aumentasen poco a poco.

En medio de todos esos estímulos, captó uno que le llamó la atención, un olor…un olor sutil, a flores, que lo llamaba, que realmente le estaba volviendo loco. Deseo…sentía como todo él se llenaba de ese sentimiento… sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración era agitada. Los hombres notaron el cambio en él, el ritual había comenzado, le abrieron la puerta para dejar salir al gran jaguar.

Ichigo salió disparado de la choza, olió el aire como si fuese un gran depredador en busca de algo, captó el perfume y comenzó a seguir su rastro.

Rukia seguida de la Gran Hechicera llegó a un lugar donde toda la magia de los elementos se unía en una forma armoniosa. La Gran Roca se encontraba en el centro de un gran claro de la hermosa selva, una cascada caía a su lado derecho, la luna llena en lo alto iluminaba el lugar dándole matices plateados, los árboles se mecía rítmicamente movidos por el viento que llenaba el espacio de melodías. Rukia poco a poco se acercó a la Gran Roca, vio que en ella se encontraba dibujado la misma elipse que tenía en su vientre. La anciana le quitó el manto que cubría su cuerpo y poco a poco la tumbó sobre la piedra, le acarició el rostro y se fue del lugar dejando a Rukia sola con sus pensamientos. Oía los cánticos que desde lejos le llegaban, todo su ser comenzó a llenarse de poder como nunca antes lo había hecho, de un poder puro y armónico. Realmente todos los dioses esa noche estaban reunidos en ese lugar y dijo en un susurro "_Madre Tierra, Padre Cielo, que vuestro poder me guíe para saber mi verdad"_

Su olfato no le mentía, estaba cerca, muy cerca, ese olor cada vez era más fuerte e intenso, corría en medio de la selva como si fuese un animal salvaje, la noche no era ningún problema para su visión, es mas podía ver perfectamente entre aquella tupida mata de árboles. Se paró al oír el sonido de agua, una cascada que caía rápidamente en algún lugar cerca, cerca de ese olor que tanto le enloquecía.

Ella sintió como un olor llegaba hasta ella, junto con una gran cantidad de energía procedente de alguno de los elementos. Ya no era ella, perdió su capacidad de dominio sobre su alma, era lo que los dioses quisiesen que fuese. Era la tierra y el viento a su alrededor y esperaba algo o a alguien. Se levantó de la roca mirando en la oscuridad hacia la dirección donde provenía el olor y pudo ver unos ojos felinos que la miraban desde detrás de unas ramas. Se quedó mirando esos ojos intensamente, no tenía miedo, sólo deseo…un deseo que se apoderaba de ella y la recorría rápidamente.

Allí estaba el objeto de ese olor que tanto le atormentaba, le miraba intensamente, su piel blanca resaltaba con los rayos de la luna, sus ojos azules le invitaban a acercarse. Rápidamente de un salto se encontró frente a ella, sabía que la conocía de otras vidas de otros mundos, que la había esperado mucho tiempo y que de nuevo la tenía frente a ella.

Ahora había dejado de ser él, era el agua y el fuego… y quiso saciarse de ella, al igual que ella de él. La besó con furia y deseo, la necesitaba…

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí abriendo sus piernas, dejó que la poseyera en ese momento, llenándose de todo él, de toda su esencia. Sintió que era y no era ella, que su alma se mezclaba con la de todos los elementos y con la de él. Una fuerza mágica más ancestral y más poderosa los envolvió, en eso consistía el Gran Ritual, mezclar dos seres en el acto más antiguo del mundo, el sexo.

-"_Soy la madre tierra que alberga la vida"- se oyó a si misma_

-"_Y yo el agua que te ayuda a crearla"- respondió él_

-"_Soy el fuego que alberga en los corazones"- siguió él_

-"_Y yo el viento que te inflama"- respondió ella_

Oyeron como los cánticos se aceleraban a la vez que su ritmo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus jadeos, el climax estaba a punto de llegar.

-"_Luz y oscuridad eternamente unidos, que nuestra verdad sea revelada"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

En ese momento los dos pudieron contemplar sus vidas anteriores, y cómo habían eliminado en aquel tiempo al gran vacío, ahora ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Después de eso el climax llegó, saciándose el uno del otro, sabiendo que ya no serían dos, sabiendo que compartían una misma alma. Porque esa noche, él se llevó parte de la esencia de ella y viceversa. Porque esa noche, en la que los dioses más antiguos estaban reunidos en aquel lugar, se había realizado una antigua ceremonia de matrimonio.

Se miraron a los ojos, él tendido sobre ella, agotados pero felices. De nuevo la misma fuerza que los había traído a este lugar los llevó de vuelta y así cada uno despertó en su cama esa mañana con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su cara.


	12. Cuerpo y alma

_Bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, si en el mismo día he puesto dos capitulos seguidos, no se quejaran verdad?...Este es algo diferente al anterior, es un intermedio que he tenido que darle a mi mente para poder enlazar bien las cosas. Espero que les guste, como siempre gracias por sus rewies._

* * *

**_Cuerpo y alma_**

Rukia se despertó esa mañana bastante tarde, pero no le importó, era domingo y no pensaba ir a ninguna parte hoy. Se desperezó lentamente con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Fue hacia el baño y al mirarse al espejo encontró algo diferente en ella, toda ella se sentía diferente. Se acercó más para ver sus ojos azules y entonces comenzó a recordar, varias imágenes y millones de sensaciones fueron pasando por su mente rápidamente. Involuntariamente su rostro se encendió al comprender el significado de todo aquello que había recordado. Sólo esperaba que la otra parte no recordase absolutamente nada.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y ahí estaba la diferencia, una segunda energía combinada perfectamente con la suya formaba ahora parte de ella. Se sonrió a si misma, era feliz, muy feliz.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras mientras decidía lo que podría hacer ese día. Tenía trabajos de sus alumnos que corregir y aun no había determinado el examen para el martes. No sería un estupendo plan para el domingo, pero necesitaba estar en casa tranquila, tumbarse en el sillón y leer tranquilamente. Se le apetecía ver a Ichigo, pero seguro que él también estaría cansado, además no tenía forma de contactar con él. Por otro lado estaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no sabía si él lo recordaría y cómo reaccionaría si lo recordase.

Ichigo se levantó de su cama pasadas las dos de la tarde, se había despertado esa mañana con una sensación de felicidad como nunca antes había sentido. Así que se quedó despierto en la cama, por varias horas más, recordando los dos días anteriores y en cómo había cambiado su vida. Recordó cómo la encontró tocando el violín, cómo lo pasó ese viernes con sus amigos, la conversación con Uruyu al día siguiente y la noche anterior… La noche más maravillosa que había tenido nunca, la noche en la que se sinceró con ella y en la que por fin había cumplido uno de sus mayores sueños, besarla. El sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel se habían fijado a su mente como un hierro candente. Sonrió para si mismo totalmente satisfecho de su vida.

Se desperezó y fue a tomarse una ducha para después comer algo, su estomago comenzaba a quejarse seriamente. Ya debajo del agua con los ojos cerrado recordó el sonido de una cascada y detrás de ella una melodía acompasada por tambores, una melodía que nunca antes había escuchado. Recordó la humedad en el ambiente, los sonidos de la noche y un olor… al recordar ese olor su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo como si fuese un acto reflejo erizándose la piel y acelerándose el pulso.

Millones de imágenes acudieron desordenadamente a su mente, millones de sensaciones que nunca hubiese imaginado tener. Salió rápidamente de la ducha, con los ojos llenos de deseo y el pulso totalmente descontrolado, podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Entonces se miró al espejo y allí lo vio, vio la calidez y la ternura, vio una parte de ella dentro de él.

Rápidamente se vistió y comenzó a prepararse la comida, quería ir a verla esa misma tarde. No podía ir directamente a decirle lo que creía que había sucedido la noche anterior, así que tendría que llevar una excusa… la espada que tenía que certificar le valdría para salir de la situación algo incomoda.

Rukia después de terminar de comer y de recoger, se llevó alguno de los trabajos de sus alumnos a la terraza, donde se sentó tranquilamente a leerlos. Había pasado más de dos horas cuando sonó el timbre, o eso creyó porque estaba demasiado concentrada en su lectura. Volvió a sonar insistentemente, así que se levantó, lectura en mano y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió mientras continuaba leyendo, segundos después levantó la vista y allí estaba él observándola detenidamente.

Ichigo terminó de comer, recogió los papeles que le servirían de excusa y salió hacia la casa de ella. Al llegar tocó el timbre una vez, pero nadie salió a abrirle la puerta, así que volvió a tocarlo insistentemente y entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver tras ella a la diosa de sus sueños. Estaba delante de él parada, con varios folios en su mano, enfrascada en algún tipo de lectura. Llevaba un sencillo conjunto de blusa de tirantes y pantalones cortos de estar por casa, cómodo y ligero, su pelo a medio recoger con una especie de bolígrafo caía rebeldemente a un lado y a otro de su cuello, su perfume sutil comenzó a llegarle desde el momento que abrió la puerta, recordándole la noche anterior. Por fin elevó los ojos del papel para mirarlo con una sonrisa y algo de rubor en su rostro.

-Hola – dijo ella sonriente- No te esperaba, pasa.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a aparecer en su mente, de nuevo deseo, ese deseo casi incontrolable. Vio como se alejó de su lado totalmente ruborizada y por sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ella sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonrió para si mismo, la iba a poner en una situación incómoda y él disfrutaría mucho viendo su carita.

-¿Qué tal anoche¿dormiste bien?- dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

-Sí...- dijo ella con un ligera duda- me he despertado esta mañana muy tarde y como nueva… ¿Y tu?- preguntó ella

-Muy bien también- sonrió mirándola- aunque me he levantado con la sensación de haber estado haciendo ejercicio toda la noche

Rukia no podía contener las reacciones de su cuerpo, sabía que a medida que pasaban los segundos su cara iba poniéndose cada vez más roja, así que decidió salirse por la tangente.

-¿Quieres algo¿ un café, un refresco?- dijo ella evidentemente nerviosa

-Supongo que tendrás algún tipo de zumo- contestó sonriente al verla nerviosa

-Claro¿cual quieres?- pregunto ella

-Me da igual, el que tengas abierto- dijo

Rukia sacó una jarra que contenía zumo recién hecho de sandía, era el que más le gustaba de todos, y en verano bebía más eso que agua. Salieron a la terraza, ella con una bandeja con los vasos y la jarra y él con los folios de ella y su carpeta. Se sentaron plácidamente y Rukia sirvió el zumo en los vasos.

-Bueno, cuéntame ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó ella

-Creo que no necesito de ninguna excusa para venir a verte- contestó él mirándola intensamente, sonrió satisfecho al notar de nuevo ese rubor en las mejillas- Pero hoy, sí que tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

Rukia se tensó al escuchar aquello, sus mejillas pasaron de ser rojas a pálidas para volver a estar más rojas aún, sabía lo que le iba a preguntar… qué podría contestarle ella... Cómo podría decirle la verdad sin que él se riera de ella y si la rechazaba…dios…

Ichigo contempló el semblante de ella divertido, le encantaba hacerla sufrir. Sonriéndole sacó la foto de la espada y se la entregó

-Necesito de tus conocimientos para que me des tu opinión de esta katana- dijo él sonriendo

Ella respiró profunda y sonoramente, su cara había vuelto a la normalidad. Bajó sus ojos y tomó la foto. La observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, pensó un momento y luego volvió a mirarla.

-¿De qué periodo dicen que es?- pregunto ella

-Era Tokugawa- contestó el chico mientras la miraba hipnotizado.

-Es falsa- dijo ella tranquilamente- Dile a tu cliente que si quiere comprar algo que no vaya al mercado negro, que en Tokyo hay buenas galerías de arte.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola detenidamente y allí estaba ese cambio sutil, el mismo cambio que había sufrido él pero a la inversa. Reconoció su propia energía dentro de ella y sonrió.

-Te veo distinta hoy- dijo él mirándola

-¿Si?...- dijo ella terriblemente nerviosa- Tal vez sea el pelo o la ropa… o que simplemente es domingo.

-No…no es eso, es como si algo hubiese cambiado en ti- sonrió mientras la miraba intensamente y cogía sus manos.

Rukia casi se queda sin respiración, blanca como el papel intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella- La noche de ayer fue la más hermosa de mi vida- le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello- Tanto despierto, como dormido.

-Tú… - dijo ella entre suspiros- ¿lo sabes?

-Claro- dijo él en su oído con una sonrisa en sus labios- Y he venido a por más, mi amor.

Él comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos volaban por todo su cuerpo. Sus gemidos le invitaban a seguir adelante y le excitaban aun más. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, agarró sus caderas y poco a poco la metió en la casa mientras el baile de besos y suspiros seguían.

Ella se dejó llevar por esas calidas manos que la torturaban lentamente, por esos besos que hacía que su espíritu se elevase más allá de todo lo imaginable. Él le quitaba y le devolvía la vida con cada caricia, con cada gemido, con cada respiración sobre su piel. Metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta de él, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y el temblor de él al tocarle. Despacio le quitó la prenda y poco a poco comenzó a acariciarle con las yemas de sus dedos, luego con sus labios recorrieron el camino que anteriormente habían realizado sus manos. Subía lentamente hasta su cuello para bajar luego a igual velocidad hasta su cintura.

La electricidad recorría su cuerpo con cada caricia de ella, lentamente le había quitado la camiseta para luego torturarlo con sus manos y sus labios… "dulce tortura"…pensó. Él comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello para ir bajando por sus clavículas, sin prisas poco a poco le iba quitando los tirantes que caían sobre sus hombros hasta que finalmente le quito completamente la blusa. Su cuerpo, su blanco y hermoso cuerpo delante de él, llamándole, atormentándole con su olor. Se prometió a sí mismo que estaría por horas amándola, lentamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, quería recorrer aquel cuerpo, conocer cada poro de su piel, arrancar de su garganta todo tipo de gemidos y suspiros, hasta que gritase su nombre.

La tendió en el suelo de forma dulce mientras continuaba besándola, le quitó lentamente los pantalones y luego la observó. Era simplemente hermosa en todos los sentidos, deseo amarla y protegerla hasta el fin de su existencia. Comenzó a besarle los pies mientras oía como una dulce risa escapaba de sus labios, poco a poco fue subiendo, recorriendo con sus labios sus piernas, su vientre, sus brazos, sus labios y por ultimo sus ojos. Luego volvió a su cuello mientras la oía gemir de placer, se acercó hasta su oído…

-Anoche te entregué mi alma, déjame entregarte hoy mi cuerpo- dijo con voz ronca

Rukia oyó aquella frase y sintió que era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en toda su vida. Se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, y lo que vio en ellos aun la hizo más feliz, amor… puro amor que se desprendía de ellos transformándose en caricias y palabras. Lentamente llevó su boca hasta el oído de él y le dijo con la voz más dulce..."Yo también quiero ser tuya"

Por horas estuvieron amándose, las caricias, los besos y los susurros llenaron el pequeño salón de una casa en Nerima. El sol desprendía sus últimos rayos, dándole a los cuerpos desnudos una belleza irreal, cuando una hermosa mujer estirando sus brazos y curvando su espalda rompía el silencio con un grito de placer. Debajo de ella un hombre la sostenía con sus brazos mientras la acompañaba en su particular ascenso al cielo. Luego ella se dejó caer exhausta en los brazos de él, respirando cansadamente mientras él la rodeaba tiernamente igual de cansado que ella.

-Te amo Ichigo- dijo ella en un susurro antes de que sus párpados se cerrasen por el cansancio.

Ichigo recibió aquella frase como un bálsamo para todas las heridas que la vida le había producido a lo largo de los años. Aunque ya la había oído anteriormente de otros labios, nunca la había sentido de esa manera tan especial, se sentía pleno… simplemente feliz. Y por primera vez dijo esas palabras que nunca había dicho a ninguna mujer anterior, sabía que esas palabras sólo podría decírselas a ella.

-Yo también te amo, mi ángel, mi vida, mi reina, mi… esposa

Ella descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho mientras la noche poco a poco hacía su aparición. El frío sobre su piel la despertó, sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo bajo ella y sonrió, levantó su cabeza y allí se encontraba él mirándola en la penumbra de las primeras horas de la noche.

-Hola dormilona- dijo Ichigo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-Hola- respondió ella con la misma sonrisa- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Como una hora- respondió él

-Y¿por qué no me despertaste?- preguntó ella

-Porque siempre me ha encantado verte dormir- dijo él- Me ha hecho recordar viejos tiempos- agregó dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Ummm… tengo algo de hambre¿quieres cenar algo?- dijo Rukia levantándose y cogiendo la camiseta de él para ponersela.

-La verdad es que sí- contestó él mientras se ponía el resto de la ropa que no había sido robada por ella.

-Por cierto- dijo Rukia- antes de que se me olvide, mañana tienes dos horas de entrenamiento con Uruhara y otras dos conmigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico con tono enfadado- ¿se puede saber porqué tengo que entrenar?

-Porque llevas años sin ser shinigami y estas más que oxidado- contestó ella sacando algo del refrigerador

-Pero cuatro horas es demasiado, además ¿qué hago entrenando contigo?- le dijo molesto- Eres tan frágil que no querría lastimarte.

Ichigo se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquellas palabras, y más cuando vio salir la cabeza de Rukia del refrigerador con mirada asesina y una sonrisa malévola. Sabía que después de mañana se arrepentiría realmente.

-Muy bien, Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella utilizando el tono que tanto le molestaba- Mañana verás lo frágil que soy. Después de esas dos horas no te quedaran fuerzas ni para hacerme el amor.

-¿Eso es un desafío?- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona- Sabes que me encantan los desafíos, mi amor.

-Llámalo como quieras, yo sólo sé que mañana no podrás levantarte del suelo, después de esas dos horas conmigo- concluyo ella con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Siendo así- dijo acercándose y dándole un mordisco al sándwich que había preparado- será mejor que aproveche hoy.

Levantándola en vilo la llevó hasta la habitación. Tal vez mañana no pudiese ni con su cuerpo de lo cansado que estaba, pero hoy aprovecharía y la haría suya tantas veces como sus fuerzas se lo permitiesen. Mañana sería otro día…


	13. Disculpasgomen

_Hola a todos, sé que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, pero no es porque me haya olvidado del fic o porque no quiera escribir, es que realmente no he tenido tiempo para escribir._

_Me he mudado dos veces, una de casa y otra la que más me ha costado de comunidad autónoma, he pasado de vivir en canarias a trasladarme a asturias, con todo lo que conlleva eso, cambio de casa, buscar un nuevo trabajo, periodo de adaptación. Así que por favor tengan algo de paciencia conmigo, ya que para colmo todo lo que tenía del nuevo capitulo se me ha quedado en mi ordenador en canarias, aun no estoy mudada del todo._

_Lo dicho, un poco de paciencia, es más espero que en dos semanas tenga la nueva continuación ya que me puse ayer por la tarde a rescribir el capitulo._

_Espero q les guste y gracias por seguir leyendo el fic._


	14. La nueva lucha I

_Por fin y después de muchos intentos, capturé a la musa y se dispuso a inspirarme. Esta no se me va ya de mi lado, eso seguro. Gracias por ser comprensivos y esperar tanto, esperemos que el siguiente capitulo no tarde tanto como este, un beso a todos arigatou._

* * *

**_La nueva lucha (I)_**

La mañana poco a poco hacía su aparición en la pequeña ciudad de Nerima. Un chico, con su pelo naranja algo desordenado, se desperezaba lentamente buscando el pequeño y cálido cuerpo que esa noche había superado todas sus fantasías. Sobresaltado se giró, ella no se encontraba en la cama, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño y que como siempre, el destino se reía en su cara. Pero de nuevo, su acelerado corazón volvió a la normalidad, al comprobar que no se encontraba en su casa y al oír como unos menudos pasos se acercaban a la habitación.

Entonces la vio, simplemente era bella, sus ojos llenos de estrellas; su boca, néctar de los dioses; su cuerpo….Toda ella era una mezcla de dulzura y pasión, de debilidad y fortaleza, la unión perfecta de todos los opuestos, su diosa, su amor…

Rukia observaba cómo el chico con una cara de tonto, no dejaba de mirarla sin ver en él ninguna intención de ayudarla en su pesada carga. Con dificultad, y manteniendo el equilibrio para que el café no se derramase, llegó a la cama…

-¡Eh¿acaso no piensas ayudarme?- dijo con tono algo ofendido.

El chico por primera vez, desde que entró, se fijaba en la bandeja que había traído ella. Cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que en la bandeja había un suculento desayuno para dos.

-Hombre, por fin has sido tu la que me trae el desayuno- dijo sonriendo- Ya era hora de verme recompensado, por todos esos meses que te lo subí a mi habitación.

-¿Qué querías que bajase yo? Tu padre entonces si que hubiese tenido motivos para pelear contigo- dijo ella dándole una "sutil" caricia en su hombro derecho.

Rukia se sentía feliz al verle allí tan relajado, desayunando tranquilamente a su lado, ya no era el muchacho que ella había conocido hace años, pero tampoco era el hombre con esa amargura en los ojos, que se le presentó el viernes. Incluso volvía a meterse con ella, como en aquella época, esa forma tan especial que tenían ellos de decirse que eran importantes el uno para el otro.

El chico miró su reloj de pulsera, el tiempo al lado de ella pasaba volando, pero ya eran más de las siete y media. Si quería llegar a tiempo a su trabajo tendría que darse prisa. Tenía que volver a su piso, arreglarse y salir hacia la oficina. Con pereza se fue levantando de la cama con media tostada aun en la boca.

-He de irme-dijo Ichigo con mala gana- tengo que estar en el trabajo antes de las nueve y media.

-Yo también tengo que comenzar a arreglarme si quiero estar pronto en la universidad- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios- Te veo entonces a eso de las cuatro en el almacén de Uruhara.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios, se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando desde el piso superior oyó como la voz de ella le gritaba burlonamente.

-Ichigo… prepárate para la paliza que pienso darte esta tarde- a lo que siguió una carcajada limpia

-Serás…- dijo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta tras él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ichigo llegó a su oficina pasada las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, después de que su secretaria le diese los recados y el trabajo del día, se sentó en su silla con un café cargado en mano. Si quería estar en el almacén de Uruhara a eso de las cuatro, tendría que darse mucha prisa para terminar con toda esa montaña de papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

Pero sus labores nada más empezar se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Elevó la cabeza y allí estaba, Takedo, su amigo de la universidad y compañero de trabajo.

-¡Joder tío¿Se puede saber donde coño te has metido en todo el fin de semana?... Te he llamado tres veces a casa y otras tantas a tu móvil... Me diste plantón el sábado y habíamos quedado con Sakura y sus amigas.- Le recriminó su amigo con cara de mosqueo.

-Relájate Takedo, sólo he estado muy ocupado- le respondió el pelirrojo con esa cara boba que se le ponía sólo de pensar en sus ocupaciones.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Takedo con mirada pícara- Una de las amigas de Sakura…o no deja…no me digas que has vuelto con Inoue.

-No Takedo, qué cosas se te ocurren- le respondió.

-Espera…nunca te he visto esa cara de tonto con ninguna mujer, sólo cuando hablas de ella se te pone esa cara de gilipollas. Parece que el tiempo ha puesto todo en su lugar y te has olvidado de la marimacho esa que te dejó tirado- Dijo su amigo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Ichigo se levantó de su silla, no permitiría que nadie insultase a SU marimacho, sólo él podría hacerlo. Así que después de un sonoro golpe, regalo del chico, a la cabeza de su amigo, le dijo que con quien había pasado ese fin de semana era Rukia.

Si pretendía terminar temprano con todo su trabajo, había sido una mala jugada contarle a Takedo, que ese fin de semana había estado con aquella mujer que durante años había anhelado hasta la desesperación. Así que a eso de las nueve y media comenzó un interrogatorio por parte de su amigo, que no terminó hasta que éste vio toda su curiosidad satisfecha, y eso en Takedo era casi imposible.

Después de más de dos horas de preguntas y con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato, Takedo se dio por satisfecho y dejó de torutar a Ichigo. Inmediatamente el chico se puso con todo el papeleo, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por terminar a tiempo, no podía llegar tarde a su primer entrenamiento o su "sensei" se enfadaría mucho con él.

Rukia llegaba sobre las diez a su departamento en la universidad, entró en su despacho, conectó el equipo de música y se puso a corregir todos los trabajos que tenía pendiente. Le gustaba esa temporada del curso porque no tenía que dar clases y podía relajarse algo más, sólo se dedicaba a corregir exámenes y trabajos y el tiempo que le quedaba libre se lo dedicaba a alguna de sus investigaciones. Aunque en estos momentos no tendría demasiado tiempo libre con el entrenamiento que le tenía preparado a Ichigo. Sonrió sólo de pensar en cómo había dado un cambio radical su vida en unos pocos días. Se sentía tan feliz que casi ni se lo creía.

Ichigo salió disparado a eso de las tres y media de la tarde de su despacho, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a Karakura a las cuatro. Después de sortear varios vehículos y estar a punto de ser multado por exceso de velocidad, el chico llegó con el corazón acelerado al almacén de Uruhara. Y allí en la puerta con su típico gorro y su indescriptible sonrisa se encontraba el dueño.

-Ohayou Kurosaki-san, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- saludo Uruhara con un golpe de su abanico en la cabeza del chico.

-Ohayou Uruhara-san¿qué tal todo por aquí?- saludó Ichigo

-Bien, bien…pero entremos Tesai nos tiene preparado una taza de té- invitó el rubio.

Al entrar Ichigo pudo comprobar que todo se encontraba igual a como lo recordaba, lo único que había cambiado es que los niños que siempre acompañaban a Uruhara ya no eran tan niños. Pero todo lo demás se encontraba exactamente igual. Miro el reloj, su morena aun no había hecho acto de presencia.

-Kuchiki-san nos llamó y me comentó que llegaría algo tarde, así que he pensado que podríamos ponernos ya con el entrenamiento- dijo Uruhara con una sonrisa pícara- ¿No piensas los mismo Yoruichi?- preguntó al aire.

-Pienso como tú Uruhara- dijo la mujer gato detrás de Ichigo, provocándole a éste un susto de muerte- Jajajajajaja- Rió ella- ¿Acaso pensabas que te librarías de mí?, Te perseguiré hasta en tus mejores sueños, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas.

Después de eso Ichigo sintió como era arrastrado, por las orejas, por una Yoruichi completamente feliz hasta el lugar de entrenamiento. Uruhara se encargó de desprender su alma de su cuerpo físico, y allí se encontraba de nuevo con Zangetsu en mano para recordar todo lo perdido por el camino, para volver a luchar como antes.

Fueron dos horas agotadoras, con Uruhara volvió a empuñar a Zangetsu y a moverse de nuevo como un shinigami, mientras que con Yoruichi practicaba su kidoh. Sentado en una de las piedras del recinto estaba, para coger aliento, cuando vio como Rukia en su forma de shinigami bajaba lentamente la escalera.

-Hola Kuchiki-san- saludó Uruhara.

-Yourichi-san, Uruhara-san- saludo ella- ¿cómo se ha portado el oxidado?

-¡Eh, que yo no estoy oxidado!- grito el chico.

-Por lo que veo aun te quedan fuerzas- dijo la chica con una picara sonrisa- A ver cuanto me aguantas a mí. Uuraha-san, Yoruichi-san será mejor que se alejen algo, no me gustaría que saliesen heridos.

-No hay problema Kuchiki- dijo Yoruichi mientras se alejaba junto con Uruhara.

-¿Empezamos o te dejo tiempo para que recuperes el aliento?- pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Acaso no sabes por propia experiencia que tengo mucho aguante?- dijo el chico levantándose- Por cierto… no me has saludado como es debido….así que después me cobraré con intereses mi beso.

-De acuerdo- sonrió ella

Rukia se encontraba de pie sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y con una actitud seria. Comenzaba a sentir esa magia que se encontraba en el lugar y se conectó con ella. Ahora tenía que explicarle al chico en qué consistía este entrenamiento, no era como los anteriores, no era nada parecido a lo que había hecho antes. Así que deseó que no saliese demasiado dolorido y que aprendiese rápido. Por desgracia tenían el tiempo en contra, su enemigo cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Ichigo- comenzó a decir la chica- este no es un entrenamiento normal y corriente, cuando luches a mi lado tendrás que soportar la presión de los canales energéticos y aun así luchar contra los hollows.

-Vale, eso no puede ser difícil- dijo él con superioridad- Ya he luchado con hollows antes, incluso con espadas, así que será coser y cantar para mí.

Bien si eso es lo que piensas- dijo ella con una sonrisa- veamos como luchas. Vas a soportar una presión igual a la que tendrías junto a un canal a ver si puedes esquivar las piedras que te mande. ¿Preparado?

-Adelante- dijo totalmente convencido

Rukia en esos momentos elevó sus manos, movió sus labios ligeramente y al bajarlos una presión en el ambiente hizo caer de un golpe al chico. Ichigo apenas podía respirar, esa cantidad de energía era mucho mayor que la de todos los capitanes juntos. Cuando poco a poco consiguió ponerse en pie, con muchísimo esfuerzo, comenzó a sentir como un viento devastador con el mismo poder energético lo echaba hacia atrás. Al levantar la vista para mirar a Rukia, ésta se encontraba tranquila mirando al chico, como si aquel poder descomunal no la afectase para nada.

-¡Levanta!- grito ella- No puedes luchar al lado de una gran cantidad de energía sino formas parte de ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ichigo a punto de caerse de nuevo.

-Forma parte de la energía, forma parte de todo- dijo ella- ancla tus pies a la madre tierra para que así no puedas caer. Sé parte del viento para que te puedas mover en él.

Ichigo volvió a caerse, no entendía lo que Rukia pretendía decirle, él no creía en nada de esas cosas y mira que había visto de todo en esta vida. ¿Pero formar parte de la energía?..¿Cómo coño pretendía que hiciese eso? Vio como se acercó a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Siéntelo- le dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el vientre de él

Ichigo en medio de aquella presión sintió una energía cálida debajo de sus pies y una ligeramente fría alrededor de él.

-La energía cálida es la madre tierra, pídele permiso para anclarte a ella. La energía fría es el viento, permítele ser parte de ti- dijo ella en su oído

Sin saber cómo, Ichigo sintió como parte de su energía se internaba en la tierra sintiendo, que nunca podría caerse y que otra parte se mezclaba con el viento. Miró a Rukia y la vio sonriendo, sabía que había comprendido.

-Bien…ahora intenta esquivar- dijo ella y sin mover ni un solo músculo hizo que las piedras del lugar fuesen disparadas hacia el chico.

Ichigo sentía como podía moverse mejor que Yoruichi y que a la vez sólo sus pies eran los que tocaban el suelo. Iba esquivando todas las piedras que le lanzaba Rukia, pero en un momento dado, sintió como si toda su energía se terminase. Poco a poco sintió de nuevo esa presión en el pecho y cómo el viento volvía a derribarlo, ya no podía esquivar todas las piedras. Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo, pero antes de que otra parte de su cuerpo tocase la dura tierra, unos brazos cálidos le acogieron.

-Por hoy es suficiente- le dijo Rukia dulcemente- Creo que te has ganado un buen descanso.

-Yo también lo creo, pero antes… creo que la señorita me debe algo- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Aquí tienes lo que te debía- dijo después de darle un tierno beso- Pero recuerda que mañana tienes que volver.

-Me da a mí que estaremos un tiempo a pan y agua- dijo mientras se reía de la cara de la morena.

Mientras esa conversación se deba Yoruichi y Uruhara observaban a la pareja, les alegraba que por fin se encontrasen juntos ya que así tendrían al menos una oportunidad para luchar, eso si, si Ichigo aprendía pronto a utilizar todo su poder.


End file.
